


The Mirror's Reflection

by kayla2011



Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayla2011/pseuds/kayla2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story of a journey that Mia and Clarisse take that brings them love, heartbreak, deception and threatens the continuation of the Renaldi rule. It also forces each person in the story to take a good hard look at their reflection in the mirror and to determine if they like what they see. It is set between PD1 and PD2 and occurs the year of Mia's 20th birthday - one year before she would come to Genovia to stay in PD2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a bit AU (Alternate Universe) in that I made no attempt to try to connect it or explain how it fit in with events that happened a year later when PD2 takes place...that's it though...everything else is the characters as we know them.

|   
---  
| 

The Mirror's Reflection

**Title:** The Mirror's Reflection  
 **Rating:** MA (some chapters will be T)  
 **Summary:** This is a story of a journey that Mia and Clarisse take that brings them love, heartbreak, deception and threatens the continuation of the Renaldi rule. It also forces each person in the story to take a good hard look at their reflection in the mirror and to determine if they like what they see. It is set between PD1 and PD2 and occurs the year of Mia's 20th birthday - one year before she would come to Genovia to stay in PD2.  
 **Disclaimer:** We all know I don't own any of these characters (ok there are a couple in here that are all mine!!) but for the most part - all the rights, etc. belong to Meg Cabot and Disney.  
 **Author's Note:** This story is a bit AU (Alternate Universe) in that I made no attempt to try to connect it or explain how it fit in with events that happened a year later when PD2 takes place...that's it though...everything else is the characters as we know them.  


This story is inspired by the song "Everything I Am" by Gotthard. If you'd like to listen to the song, you can check it out at http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xa-ZnuSpguQ  
  


And, last but certainly not least, is my dearest beta - my Sweets leetah47.  
  


The Mirror’s Reflection - chapter 1  


  


The door creaked open and a figure slid into the shadows of the marbled halls. She peeked around the corner to see the guard dutifully standing watch - unaware that she had just escaped out of the “back” door. A slight thrill ran through her as she slipped into the library, half way to her destination. His note had given her instructions that would lead her to a secret rendezvous point where they would have some time alone. She moved the book entitled “The Evil Men Do” and heard the scraping of wood against the floor. The dust that was disturbed by the movement wafted up into her nostrils causing her to fight off a sneeze. She knew she had to be completely quiet; otherwise, any number of security measures that had been put in place to protect her and her family would reveal her late night excursion and bring it to an end even before it started. Feeling her way blindly through the corridor, she finally came upon the knob that led to the hidden room. Slight tingles of apprehension were outweighed by anticipation and excitement. She exhaled a slow, deep breath, opened the door and stepped inside.   
  


The room had no visible light source other than what appeared to be a mirror. She noted with curiosity that she couldn’t see her reflection. Further scrutiny showed it was actually a window that allowed a small amount of light to filter in from the next room. Two stools had been placed in front of the window - almost as though it was anticipated there would be something to see. She felt a presence behind her and recognized the cologne instantly. Her heartbeat increased as his arms went around her as he whispered. “I’m so glad you came  I’ve been waiting. I have something very special planned for you tonight.”   
  


She turned in his arms and kissed him soundly. “I wouldn’t have missed this.”  
  


“I promise it will be a night you will never forget.” He kissed her again and then took her hand and led her towards the chairs. He guided her into one and sat down in the other. His arm went protectively around her. She realized almost immediately that they must be on the other side of a one way mirror that allowed them to see in, but not the other way around. The room had a large cherry bed that was situated only about twenty feet away from the viewing room. The bed was adorned with large spindles spaced about six inches apart throughout the high curve of both the head and footboards. Candles were lit and placed on the night stands on either side, casting the room in a mysterious dance of shadow and light. She didn’t recall ever seeing this room before. She determined it must be a secret room  just as the one she now found herself in.   
  


Her eyes widened as she watched a woman enter the room. Though detail was hard to see in the darkness outside of the candlelight, she was sure there was another person in the room with her as she seemed to be looking “at” someone. Moments later, the man stepped closer and began to kiss the woman on the neck. The woman allowed her robe to be removed and tossed carelessly on the bed before he continued to lavish attention on her newly exposed flesh. Watching the way the woman’s body moved in poetic counterpoint with the man’s told her that, while she couldn’t be certain the two were lovers, this was not the first time they had shared such an intimate moment.   
  


The future Queen of Genovia had to stifle a gasp as the couple moved backwards out of the shadows into the candlelight where their identities became known. It was her Grandmother and Joseph!   
  


She turned towards the man sitting next to her and whispered. “We have to get out of here. That’s Gramma and Joe.”  
  


She felt soft lips on her neck, momentarily making her forget that Joseph was making the same moves on her Grandmother. It only took a few moments, though, for sensibility to reassert itself. She started to pull away and admonish him when she felt his grip around her tighten. He whispered back. “I went to a lot of trouble to arrange all of this, Your Majesty, I think we should stay and watch.”  
  


Whether it was the way he said it or the way he held her, she couldn’t be sure, but she felt a small knot start to form in her stomach. “Please, André, this is wrong  they think they are alone.”   
  


His whisper took on a slightly menacing tone causing a chill to run down her spine and settle deep within her body. “Can you be so sure of that?”   
  


The cold steel tip of a very sharp knife came to rest against the satin of her robe, pressing it uncomfortably into her rib cage. In that moment, she desperately wished she had not been so effective at evading her security. Realizing her options for escape were non-existent at the moment, she grudgingly turned back to the scene unfolding in the next room.   
  


The pair had progressed somewhat during Mia’s exchange with André. Joseph’s shirt had been removed and her Grandmother’s blue satin night shirt had been unbuttoned to the point that it really was not providing any true covering. Clarisse’s ivory skin reflected the flickering flames; the black satin of her lingerie seemed a stark contrast to the creamy whiteness of her flesh. Mia tried to pretend it was a movie with characters playing out a love scene rather than her closest family member in Genovia - a family member who, besides being the current reigning Queen of Genovia, had rarely shown much outward emotion or affection, but who now seemed very capable of a passionate response. A lump formed in her throat as they tumbled onto the bed, their bodies tangling in a manner that left no doubt as to why they were there. Mia decided to try again. “Please…I don’t see what can be gained from forcing me to watch this.”  
  


He chuckled before his voice turned serious. “You must learn patience, Princess. Otherwise, you will most certainly fail in whatever path your life takes you.”  
  


She sighed and turned towards the mirror again, focusing her attention inward, trying to ascertain what wrong choices she had made that had brought them to this point.   
  


**C/J ~ J/C**  
  
  
  


* ****1 month ago***  
**  


“You look beautiful, Your Highness.” Alexandra offered as Mia slowly twirled in front of the full length mirror. The deep purple gown complimented her skin tone nicely and the cut of the dress definitely made her feel older than her almost twenty years. Paolo had been gracious enough to stop by and style her hair in a simple up-do leaving ringlets of curls falling gracefully around her neck. The medium sized tiara sparkled with diamonds and tanzanite that accented the dress perfectly. She had foregone any further elaborate jewelry, settling for the simple gold chain and locket that her Grandmother had given her on her sixteenth birthday and the charm bracelet that displayed mementos from past trips and, of course, her best friend, Lilly.   
  


She smiled graciously at the young woman who had been assigned to serve as her ladies’ maid during this visit as well as her summer visit this year. She missed Abigail, the young woman who had been with her the past few years and with whom she had become close friends. She had been informed that a family emergency had called her away and she would not be able to return for several months. She let out a slow breath; she might as well make friends wherever she could  something told her that true friends would be harder to come by the closer she got to the throne of Genovia.   
  


She thought of her Grandmother…other than Charlotte and Joseph, she really didn’t have any close friends. Thousands may “know” her, but only a select few truly knew the woman behind the Queen. “Thank you, Alexandra. I suppose we should get going. Gramma says a Queen is never late; but then reminds me that I am not yet Queen.”   
  


Alexandra smiled, but did not laugh at the Princess’ attempt at humor. Instead she curtsied (which also bothered Mia) and answered. “Yes ma’am, we should go.”  
  


**C/J ~ J/C**  
  


After she was formally announced as she entered through the double doors, she quickly surveyed those who had been invited to share in an evening with the royal family. Mia was pleasantly surprised to find that her Grandmother had arranged for it to be a “younger” group of party-goers, minus the normal politicians and dignitaries. While all of the guests were certainly well connected in Genovian society, or would be at some point in their near futures, they were still of the age that their socialization was not filled with hidden agendas and political maneuvers to further their own family and place in high society.   
  


Mia hugged her Grandmother tightly. “The guest list looks amazingly like people my age! To what do I owe this unexpected surprise?”  
  


Clarisse smiled adoringly at her Granddaughter and then cut her eyes towards Charlotte. “You should thank her  it was her idea. She assured me that you would focus more on your Queen lessons if you were allowed to have a night of just ‘fun’.”  
  


Mia shot Charlotte a grateful look and mouthed, “thank you.” before turning back to her grandmother. Noticing her attire, she asked. “Are you not staying for the party?”  
  


Clarisse was dressed in a crème colored pair of pants with matching jacket that covered a baby pink soft satin shell; still classy, but definitely not official party wear. “I’m afraid not, dear. You and your friends will have more fun if I am not around. Besides,” she smiled in Joseph’s direction as he stood stoically next to the door, eyes constantly surveying the room. Sensing her gaze come to rest on his for a moment, he looked in her direction and returned the smile. “My head of security has promised to take me for an evening walk in my rose garden. It’s such an exciting time when the buds are just bursting with life behind the green protective layer of leaves. It won’t be long now before they open up and fill the garden with a rainbow of beautiful colors.”  
  


Mia smiled at her Grandmother’s excitement. She loved Genovia, her family, and her roses more than anything else. She stole a glance over in Joseph’s direction and added him to the list of those her Grandmother held close to her heart. “Well you kids have fun and don’t stay out too late.”  
  


Clarisse laughed at the maternal tone. She took Amelia’s hand and squeezed it. “I shall try to behave if you do the same.” Before Mia could even feign indignance, she continued. “Charlotte will stay to keep an eye on things  so if you need anything just ask her. Have a wonderful time, darling.”  
  


Mia surveyed the room again, noticing her good friend Princess Asana and several handsome young men. “I’ll be fine and I’m sure everyone will have a great time  you know how to throw a party, Gramma.”  
  


Mia waited a few more moments, watching her Grandmother leave. She watched the tender exchange between her and Joseph as he extended his arm to escort her. While she couldn’t be certain, she would bet her finest tiara that there would be more than admiration of roses going on tonight. She thought about how happy her Grandmother was when Joe was around and determined she would work even harder on her Queen lessons to make sure she was ready to assume the responsibility of the throne thereby freeing her Grandmother to love whomever she chose.  
  


The reflection complete and decision made, she scanned the crowd until she found her friend and squealed. “Asana!! Are you ready to party?”  
  


**C/J~J/C**  
  


The party had been in full swing for about a half an hour when her Prince Charming approached her. “Your highness?” A deep, thick voice called.  
  


Mia turned her attention from the delectable plate of chocolates that she had been trying to decide what an appropriate number for a future Queen to consume would be. “Yes?”  
  


Her vision was filled with a treat more decadent than the chocolates she had just been trying to choose from. He was approximately six feet tall; his skin a smooth brown that was crowned by short black hair. The masculine scent of his cologne seemed a perfect match for his personality, which exuded confidence and a worldliness that she had yet to acquire. While his tuxedo attempted to hide it, she was certain that there was a muscular physique just below the material and she had to catch herself from fantasizing about how it would feel against …   
  


Her hand…was slowly being lifted until the velvet of his full lips swept slowly across its back. The voice continued. “Allow me to introduce myself. My name is André Crawford and I must confess to having crashed your party.” His teeth were pearly white and perfect as his smile became evident after his statement.  
  


Mia tried to force the school girl giddiness of her high school years away from her conscious mind and behave like the Princess her Grandmother had trained her to be. “A party crasher, you say. Should I call security?” She returned his smile.  
  


He tucked her hand, still clasped with his, into the crook of his arm. Before they started to walk, he reached over and selected the finest of all the chocolates on display. He held it in front of her mouth, waiting for her to accept the delicacy. Her eyes flitted around quickly to make sure no one was paying any attention to her and then opened her mouth to accept his gift. The morsel melted on her palette and the smooth, rich taste flooded her senses. She had never tasted anything quite so … “mmmm” She lifted her eyes to meet his. “That was exquisite.”  
  


“I knew it would be the perfect match for your exquisite beauty.”  
  


She laughed as she had never, in two decades, considered herself exquisite. “So you were confessing to crashing my party, I believe.”  
  


“Well only partly. I wasn’t on the official guest list; I’m the ‘guest’ part of Lionel Motaz and guest.” He admitted with a laugh.  
  


“You know Lionel?”  
  


“We go to school together; and, while I’m confessing, I might as well tell you the whole truth.”  
  


She laughed. “I’m listening.”  
  


“Should we go to the throne room where I can kneel at your feet and ask forgiveness after my confession? I mean I should keep with protocol and do this properly.” The mirth was in his eyes, even though he tried to look serious.  
  


“I think we’ll forego protocol tonight  it is a party after all. So how did you get Lionel to bring you instead of some beautiful young woman?”  
  


André cast a doubtful look in Lionel’s direction, knowing Mia would know what he was thinking about Lionel’s chances at getting a beautiful date. He returned his attention fully on her. “I bribed him. I told him I would help him with some of his security training and practice if he would let me come to the party tonight so I could meet the beautiful woman from America.”  
  


Mia’s heart was fluttering and she was flattered that this gorgeous young man was interested in her. She did not miss that he had not said beautiful Princess and was grateful for his choice of words. Perhaps this was someone else who might befriend the woman first and then the future Queen. “I’m afraid that even though we aren’t completely following protocol tonight, the only way I can offer forgiveness is if you offer me something in exchange. As I understand the customs of Genovia, it is traditional to offer something for my table.” She teased.  
  


André kissed her hand again and asked. “May I offer a dance? I come from a long line of distinguished dancers and would love to give of that talent to my future queen.”  
  


“I accept.”  
  


They moved onto the dance floor just as a slow love song began to play. André pulled her close and led her in the dance as she had never been led before. Mia was pleasantly surprised at how fluidly they moved together. She had obviously been learning something from all those hours on the dance floor with Joseph; and André’s skills, while still not as good as Joseph’s, were not far behind. She knew now how her Grandmother must feel when she danced with Joseph  two bodies moving as one. She had to strongly fight the desire to say…  
  


**  
  


“Kiss me?” She asked tentatively, still unsure of herself and where she stood with the man sitting beside her.  
  


His hand moved slowly up her arm, gently caressing her neck and chin before coming to rest on her cheek. His thumb stroked the soft skin of her lips. A small sigh of pleasure escaped her slightly parted mouth as she felt each ridge on the pad of his thumb as it travelled across her lips.   
  


“I’ve been waiting all night to hear those words from you.”   
  


“Then we shouldn’t waste a moment more; this magical evening will end soon.”  
  


“And reality will rear its ugly head once again.”  
  


“Oh Joseph.” Not wanting to lose one more second, Clarisse leaned in to close the distance between them. Shared murmurs of pleasure were exchanged as their mouths found solace in this basic physical connection. A connection that they were learning they could not go long without.  
  


About six months ago, they had finally acknowledged to each other that it was impossible to deny the growing attraction between them. Neither knew what could really be done about it; but just saying it out loud had lifted a heavy weight from them as individuals and their working relationship. Fortunately or unfortunately, there were few precious private moments that afforded them the opportunity to explore where such an attraction would take them. Tonight was the rare exception with Amelia, Charlotte and the rest of the security detail all occupied with the party…it had left Clarisse and Joseph some much needed alone time.  
  


Joseph slowly deepened the kiss, exploring and learning as he went along. The number of beats per minute of his heart increased in tempo as he felt Clarisse give in to the kiss. Her body leaned further into his, her softness a pleasant contrast to his muscular body. They kissed as well as they danced; each partner adjusting the angle or intensity of their mouths as needed. His tongue glided across her full lips, tasting the faint traces of the gloss that she had applied earlier. He uttered a small, “mmmm” in response to the pleasant taste.  
  


Clarisse was slowly being swept away by Joseph’s gentle kiss. She could taste his masculine scent and grew hungry for more. His touch was light and evoked a deep need within her that cried out for more. Whether holding back was a courtesy or by design to drive her mad with her desire for him, she couldn’t be sure. All she knew was that she was slowly and ever so certainly becoming addicted to the wonderful man sitting beside her.  
  


After what seemed an eternity of languorous kisses wherein they learned more of the sounds and tastes of pleasure, Joseph broke the kiss. His forehead rested against hers as he tried to slow his pulse. He licked his lips, which now seemed incredibly dry in comparison to a few minutes before when they were smothered by her soft mouth, and moaned softly at her lingering taste. “You will be the death of me, woman.”  
  


She chuckled softly, letting her hands glide slowly up and down his arms. “Not if you kill me first.”  
  


“I suppose I should get you home. I’ve heard that your security detail can be quite obstinate if you are out late.”  
  


“You have no idea!” She teased.  
  


As they walked slowly back to the palace, both felt an odd sense of peace as well as a keen sense of unrest. The chemistry between them was becoming harder and harder to resist; and, although they had precious private time together, the need to find an outlet to abate the physical yearning was slowly driving them both to distraction.  
  


When they arrived at the door of her suite, he gently lifted her hand and kissed it. He softly offered…  
  


**  
  


“I had a wonderful time tonight.” André said before softly kissing her hand.   
  


They were standing in a recessed alcove just off of the main foyer. They had been inseparable since their first dance. Conversation had flowed easily, dancing had been second nature, and the flirtatious looks were in abundance. Mia had been very grateful that there were no “queenly duties” she had to perform tonight as it was certain that she would have been reprimanded severely by her Grandmother for her lack of attention to matters of state.   
  


He continued. “My friends will never believe that I won the affections of Princess Amelia…even if just for the evening.”  
  


Mia smiled warmly at him. “Please, call me Mia…I prefer Mia.”  
  


André was leaning against the marbled wall and, using the hand he still had clasped with hers, he pulled her towards him until she was only inches from his body. His voice was deep and very alluring. “Mmmm…Mia; I prefer to kiss you somewhere besides your hand. If I submit to your preferences, will you submit to mine?”   
  


“I believe that can be arranged.” She answered before closing the minute remaining distance between them. His kiss was neither soft nor demanding…the pressure just enough to send her senses reeling. She felt her foot begin to “pop” and knew that he must be something very special. Her arms slipped around his neck and she leaned further into the kiss. She could feel his hands increase their pressure on her back. She felt like the Princess in the fairy tale, finally being allowed to kiss her Prince Charming.   
  


After entirely too short a time, he broke the kiss. His mysterious dark eyes found hers and a slight smile crossed his face. “I do believe I enjoy negotiating with the future Queen. May I be so bold as to ask if I can see you again?”  
  


“Only if you make sure you bring something for my table.” She teased.  
  


He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. “I’m certain that can be arranged. I’ll call tomorrow to see when your schedule will permit.” He promised before squeezing her shoulders and then walking away.  
  


Mia leaned back, letting the cool marble temper the heat rising in her body from his touch. She smiled…maybe she would be able to fill her spring break with something more than lessons.  
  


**C/J~J/C**  
  


“Amelia?!” Clarisse called her daydreaming granddaughter for a second time.  
  


“What? Oh, sorry, Gramma.” Mia replied, without really meaning it. Her face still held the look of a young woman who was miles away…dreaming of anything but Parliamentary rules of order.  
  


Realizing that she was losing the battle, but not wanting to lose the war, Clarisse negotiated. “If I let you out of this lesson so you can spend time with your young friend, do you promise to focus on your lesson tonight? It’s an important one.”  
  


Mia leapt at the opportunity for retreat. “I promise!”   
  


Clarisse called after her disappearing form. “Seven o’clock. Don’t be late!”  
  


Joseph smiled at the look of exasperation on his Queen’s face. “What has gotten into her, Joseph?” She asked as she removed her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose.  
  


He stood behind her, gently massaging her shoulders, enjoying the look of relief and contentment that spread across her face at his touch. “In about fifteen minutes, I’ll show you.”  
  


“Mmmm I’ll give you fourteen minutes to stop that then.” Clarisse kept her eyes closed as Joseph worked his magic on her tense shoulders. His fingers were adept at knowing just how to touch her to relieve the pain…or bring pleasure…the thought came unbidden to her mind. She allowed herself just a few moments to think about what it would be like to feel his fingers dancing across her skin  touching her in places she had only dreamed about…places that had long forgotten the feel of a man’s touch.  
  


His hand skimmed from her shoulder, down her arm until his fingers grasped hers. “Let me show you why your granddaughter can’t focus this week.”  
  


She allowed him to lead her to the window where he pointed out the car pulling up. André, the young man she had been talking about nonstop since the party three days ago, had come to visit her again. Clarisse leaned back against Joseph as his arms went around her waist as they watched the scene unfold two stories below them.  
  


André picked Mia up and swirled her around, the laughter reaching the half open window. As their lips met in celebration of each other, Clarisse felt soft lips on her neck. She sighed. “Oh the excitement of young love.”  
  


Joseph kisses deepened, causing her to moan softly at the sensation. He stopped his efforts long enough to murmur against her skin. “Oh I don’t know…there’s something to be said for the joys of more mature love and attraction.”  
  


Clarisse leaned her head to the left, allowing him better access. “Indeed.”  
  


Joseph could smell the mingling of her perfume and shampoo as he nestled his face further into the curve of her neck. He was quickly becoming intoxicated by her scent. He felt her sigh and then pull away. She turned, still well within his embrace, her hand coming to rest on his cheek. “I’m sorry; continuation of this most pleasant diversion will have to wait until we have some…”  
  


**  
  


“Privacy  that’s what we need, André.” Mia whispered as she felt several eyes watching their most recent display of affection.  
  


“They’re just jealous.” He teased.  
  


She slapped his arm. “I’m serious. They watch me like a hawk.”  
  


“Let’s go to the fountain…at least then only Shades is nearby. I will also make you a promise.” André offered as they started to walk towards the large hedge maze.  
  


Mia held his hand with one of hers and her purse in the other. “What’s that?”  
  


“I will try to use whatever means available to me to try to find some ways for us to be truly alone when you come back for the summer.”  
  


Mia stopped and looked at him. “You think you can really do that?”  
  


His look was intense. “I have my sources. Finding a way to get you alone will be my sole purpose in life.”  
  


Mia studied him for a moment, not quite sure how to take his statement. Deciding humor was always a good approach, she smiled. “Are you always so intense?”  
  


The spell was broken as he pulled her by the hand to run towards the fountain. When they arrived, slightly breathless, he kissed her passionately before answering. “Only when it comes you, Princess.”  
  


Mia smiled. “That sounds wonderful.”  
  


André walked her over to a nearby bench. “So were you planning on going on an outing?”  
  


“Hmm?”  
  


“You brought your purse.” He gestured towards the item sitting next to her on the bench.  
  


“Right! I almost forgot. I wanted to show you something.” She opened up the purse and pulled out a long blue jewelry box. She opened it carefully, a slender gold chain and locket rested on a pillow of soft satin.  
  


“It’s beautiful.” He exclaimed.  
  


“It’s for my Grandmother. Her birthday is in two days. We are having dinner that night to celebrate before I leave.” She opened the locket displaying two pictures. On the left was one of the pictures that she and her Grandmother had taken in the photo booth during the day in San Francisco; the other side, Clarisse and Joseph the night of the Independence Day Ball. Lilly had been taking pictures and had a wonderful candid of them together while they were dancing.  
  


“What a thoughtful gift, Mia.” He said as he surveyed the jewelry.  
  


“Thank you. I wanted to do something special for her.”  
  


“You should have it engraved.”  
  


“I thought about that. It’s hard to do something like that as a surprise when…”  
  


“Your every move is watched?”  
  


“Exactly.”  
  


“Why I don’t I take the necklace and have it inscribed for you?”  
  


“You would do that for me?”  
  


“It would be my pleasure.” André enjoyed the way her face lit up with excitement. She really had not grasped that she was royalty and could simply order someone to do this task for her. He found it rather endearing.  
  


**C/J~J/C**  
  


“Right on time, I see.” Clarisse exclaimed as Mia came running into the library.  
  


“With at least two seconds to spare.” Mia grinned, hugging her Grandmother. “Thanks for agreeing to some time off for me, I appreciate it.”  
  


“You’re welcome, dear.”  
  


Mia happily sighed, sinking into the deep cushions of the sofa. “I mean, you remember what it was like…to be so swept away by all those happy romantic feelings that you can’t think straight.”  
  


Clarisse thought about that statement for a moment before honestly answering. “No, Amelia, I’m sorry, I can’t.”  
  


Mia sat up and looked at her Grandmother, a distressed look on her face as she realized what she had just said. “Oh Gramma, I’m sorry.”  
  


Clarisse smiled and patted her on the hand. “But I’m certainly glad you can. Now can we get started?”  
  


“Sure. So what lesson is tonight?”  
  


“We are going to learn about Genovian history…”  
  


Mia sighed heavily. “Seriously?”  
  


Clarisse continued, ignoring the unhappy look on Mia’s face. “as it specifically relates to battles for the throne of Genovia.”  
  


“There is civil war in Genovia’s history?” Mia perked up a bit.  
  


“Of course, darling, we are not unlike other countries and have our own internal struggles just as they do.”  
  


“I guess I never thought about it, really. Everything seems so peaceful here.”  
  


“Well, we might not have wars for the right to rule anymore, but that doesn’t mean there isn’t conflict and struggles related to it. There just hasn’t been any blood spilled for generations thanks to an ancient pact that was signed by all the families who could possibly vie for the throne and it was binding on all future generations as well.”  
  


“What did it say?” Mia found that she was actually getting interested. This was much better than rules of order and other mandates of law that she had been studying.  
  


“The general spirit of the pact was that outright war to claim the throne would not be considered an option...to avoid bloodshed. Of course, it didn’t rule out any other number of treacherous ways in which the throne has been secured over the years, but at least it avoided greater loss of life.”  
  


“So how did one family get another family to step aside?”  
  


“The ways in which attempts at a coup have been made vary and are as complex and devious as the human mind will develop…the end result is usually abdication. All members of the family in line for the throne would have to sign an abdication document and then those documents would each need to be stamped with the official seal of the royal family before it was considered a legal document.”  
  


“Why would anyone do that willingly?”  
  


Clarisse knew she had her. “Here’s a history book that will share all the sordid details.”  
  


Mia grinned as she took the book. There was a reason her Grandmother had been able to lead Genovia successfully for so many years…she was able to get other people to do what she wanted and make them think it was what they wanted too. There was more than one lesson to be learned here tonight. “Very impressive, Gramma  very impressive.”  
  


**C/J~J/C**  
  


“I heard about what Mia said to you tonight.” Joseph said quietly as he and Clarisse took their evening walk.  
  


“How on Earth would you know about that?” Clarisse couldn’t believe how little privacy she really had.  
  


“The maids know everything.” He shrugged.  
  


“Apparently they do.” She sighed.  
  


“Do you want to talk about it?” He pressed.  
  


“I’m not sure what there is to say…My first relationship was an arranged marriage. My second…” She hesitated, looking at him. “…has to be at such a controlled pace and maintained with such secrecy that it makes it difficult to get swept away to the point where I can’t think straight.”  
  


“I’m sorry.” He hadn’t really meant to depress her with the conversation.  
  


She stopped and looked into his magnificent blue eyes. “I’m the one who should apologize…I’ve never known anything but this. You, on the other hand…” She let her words drift off.  
  


He kissed her forehead. “We’ve waited this long…I can be patient.”  
  


_‘Perhaps that is what I fear the most…as strange as it sounds, I want to be needed with such a passion that it can’t be restrained…’_ The words filled her mind, but her mouth spoke. “You are truly one of a kind and I am a very fortunate woman.”  
  


_A shadowy figure watched in silence…the timing would soon be perfect. A report would be made tonight…two of the three players were in place and it was time to put phase two into action.  
_  


**C/J~J/C**  
  
  
---  
  
var gaJsHost = (("https:" == document.location.protocol) ? "https://ssl." : "http://www.");  
document.write(unescape("%3Cscript src='" + gaJsHost + "google-analytics.com/ga.js' type='text/javascript'%3E%3C/script%3E"));

try {  
var pageTracker = _gat._getTracker("UA-1955324-5");  
pageTracker._trackPageview();  
} catch(err) {}


	2. The Mirror's Reflection

|   
---  
| 

The Mirror's Reflection

Chapter 2  
  


Two nights later those closest to Clarisse were seated around the table enjoying a birthday meal fit for a Queen, as the culinary people had shared with delight as they served each course. Joseph sat on one side of Clarisse while Mia occupied the other. Shades and Charlotte were also in attendance. The surprise guest had been André. Clarisse had given in to her granddaughter’s sad brown eyes when she realized this was her last night to see the young man.   
  


Dinner conversation had been light hearted with a fair amount of banter. Dessert had been a surprise…to everyone but Clarisse that was. She smiled as the Chef placed a bowl of sliced strawberries and fresh whipped cream in front of her. There was a slight mist in her eyes as she voiced her appreciation. “Thank you, Chef…it’s wonderful.”  
  


He bowed slightly and added. “Happy birthday, Your Majesty.”  
  


Mia tried to hide her disappointment that there wasn’t any cake…but she figured there was a good reason. She had to admit the strawberries were very good too. “OK present time, Gramma!” She couldn’t wait any longer.  
  


Clarisse put her fork down. “Amelia, presents weren’t necessary. I’m just glad my closest friends…and their friends…” she nodded indicating André’s presence. “…could be with me tonight.”  
  


“OK, yeah that’s nice and all…but Gramma…you have to have presents for your birthday!”  
  


One by one, Clarisse opened her gifts: a beautiful silk blouse in a vivid teal color from Charlotte and a new pair of designer sunglasses from Shades, which received a chuckle from everyone at the table.  
  


“Didn’t you bring your gift to the celebration, Joe?” Mia asked.  
  


His smile was warm and affectionate. Just as he was about to answer, Clarisse’s voice cut in. “Amelia, I’m certain you didn’t mean your question the way it sounded.”  
  


Mia was slightly abashed. “Of course not, Gramma. I’m sorry, Joe.”  
  


“It’s alright, Princess.” He answered and then winked and whispered in a conspiring tone. “Don’t worry, though, I didn’t forget.”  
  


Realizing in an instant that he wanted to give her Grandmother the gift in private, she relaxed. “Never crossed my mind, Joe. So does that mean it’s my turn?”  
  


“Of course, dear.”  
  


Her excitement was evident as she handed the small box to Clarisse. She took André’s hand and leaned into him as she waited to see her Grandmother’s reaction.  
  


Manicured nails made a crease in the red and silver wrapping paper, delicately removing the covering. A slight gasp escaped her lips as she lifted the box to reveal the delicate necklace. “Oh Amelia…it’s beautiful.” She made no effort to hide the tears that fell as she looked at the pictures on the inside.  
  


“Look at the back, Gramma.”  
  


Clarisse turned the locket over and saw the inscription, “Love is Patient”   
  


“I’m at a loss for words…”  
  


“André helped…he got it inscribed for me, so it would be a surprise.”  
  


Clarisse smiled through her tears and nodded at the young man who had brought such joy to Mia’s life. “Then I thank you as well for making the gift extra special.”  
  


“It’s a one of a kind, Your Majesty; I assure you that.” André added.  
  


Looking at the pictures inside the locket and thinking how the inscription fit so perfectly for both people in the pictures with her, she was very thankful for the gift of friends and family that life had given her. “Thank you all so very much.”  
  


After the hugs and good-byes were exchanged, Joseph walked with Clarisse to her suite. “You look beautiful tonight.” He shared, taking in the black skirt and jacket ensemble that was transformed into pure elegance with the red satin blouse that she had paired with it. He also had noticed the long line of her legs that ended in the customary black high heels. Years of dancing had left her with strong, well defined and shapely legs.   
  


“Thank you, Joseph.” She squeezed his arm gently.  
  


“May I come by later to give you my present?”  
  


“Of course, give me about fifteen minutes or so?”  
  


They arrived at the door of her suite. Clarisse reached up to cup his cheek and felt a rush of pleasure as his hands went to her waist, pulling her into a kiss. His hands were warm under her jacket, holding her close to him. Clarisse reveled in the feel of the strong, yet soft lips that were now melding with hers. She could tell he was holding back a bit, but determined she would do what she could to change that in just a little while. All too soon, the kiss ended. “I’ll be back as soon as my rounds are finished.”  
  


“I’ll be waiting.”  
  


**  
  


Less than thirty minutes later, Clarisse heard the knock on her door. “Come in.”  
  


Joseph walked in, his breath immediately catching in his throat at the sight before him. Clarisse had discarded the jacket and shoes, leaving a fair amount of her upper body revealed to his gaze. He could see that the red blouse was more of a tank top with spaghetti straps now that the jacket was no longer providing coverage. Her arms were raised above and behind her head as she tried to put the necklace on that Mia had given her. “Are you just going to stand there looking at me or are you going to help me?” She teased.  
  


Seeing the satin stretched across her ample bosom along with the spattering of freckles adorning her skin, disappearing below the straight neckline of the blouse, made him stop to consider his answer. “The view is very magnificent. If I didn’t know better, I would think it was my birthday.”  
  


“Joseph!” She admonished.   
  


He chuckled and walked towards her. She lowered her arms and handed him the necklace. His body moved closely behind hers. He watched with intense interest as he let the locket slide slowly down her chest until it disappeared under the red satin to its resting place in the valley between her breasts. He connected the clasp before letting his hands slide down her arms while his lips began kissing each and every freckle.   
  


Clarisse was slowly getting lost in his touch. It was warm and tender, paying homage to her exposed flesh. Fingers gingerly lowered one of the thin straps until it fell useless on her shoulder. Tongue tasting and teasing until she felt she could hardly stand. She whispered. “I thought you were bringing me a gift.”  
  


He smiled against her shoulder. “Have I ever let you down?”  
  


She turned in his embrace and smiled up at him. “Why don’t I get some champagne for us and you get my gift and we’ll meet on the couch?”  
  


“You have champagne chilled? I was only gone for about fifteen to twenty minutes.”  
  


She shook her head slowly, a faraway look descending on her delicate features. “No, I’m afraid this is the staff’s doing. It’s a tradition that started years ago…by Rupert. The staff can’t seem to let it go. So every year on my birthday, they always leave a bottle of chilled champagne with two glasses.”  
  


“I see.” He was unsure whether that was a healthy tradition to keep or not…reminding her year after year of Rupert’s passing.  
  


“At least they stopped leaving the strawberries, although Chef still insists on incorporating it somehow into the dinner.” She added as she poured the sparkling liquid into the stemmed glasses.  
  


“Strawberries and champagne…I see.”  
  


She felt slightly awkward discussing this with him; but felt like she was at an emotional turning point. She wasn’t getting any younger and she believed that Joseph was her soul mate. Although their relationship couldn’t be public, she no longer saw the value of not allowing herself the benefit of a deeper and more physical relationship with the handsome caring man that had said he loved her.  
  


She shrugged her shoulders. “It was what he wanted…I saw no reason not to oblige. We rarely shared a physical connection after Pierre and Philippe were born; but there was something about my birthday that always seemed to…shall we say…inspire him.” She handed him a glass. “I’m sorry if I’ve upset you by sharing that with you…it wasn’t my intent.”  
  


“As strange as it sounds, I’m happy to hear it. I hated the thought that you had not felt appreciated in a physical way.” He cupped her cheek with his free hand and let his thumb graze across the lips that he had kissed earlier. He whispered. “It would have been so very wrong if he had only made love to you to produce heirs.”  
  


She took a long sip of the champagne, enjoying the way the bubbles tickled her tongue. “Perhaps…but that is history now.”  
  


Joseph led her to the couch and guided her to a sitting position. She held up the now empty glass. “Would you be so kind?”  
  


He obliged, refilling her glass and allowing her to drain the contents again before setting the glass on the end table. “Close your eyes, please.”  
  


Clarisse laid her head back and closed her eyes. Joseph took the opportunity to really look at her. Her face was serene and, he was certain, must have belonged to an angel before. Her lips were still damp from the champagne, full and very kissable. The long line of her neck was exposed due to her head being reclined; her chest gently rising and falling as she waited for whatever surprise he may have arranged for her. Not wanting to wait one more moment to see her reaction, he took the flower and let the soft petals caress her. Starting at her forehead, down her cheek, neck, shoulder and then slowly over the gentle swell of her breasts.   
  


Her eyes remained closed, but her breathing increased and she whispered. “Joseph.”  
  


He repeated the action on the other side before sitting down next to her and holding the delicate flower under her nose for her to smell. Clarisse opened her eyes as she inhaled the sweet fragrance. “It’s magnificent.”  
  


The rose was two colored…white on the inside and tipped with red. “It’s a hybrid rose called Double Delight.” Joseph explained.  
  


“The colors are so vivid and clear.” She admired.  
  


“It reminded me of you. I have arranged for three rose bushes to be planted in your garden tomorrow.”  
  


Her excitement and approval showed clearly on her face. “Thank you so much!” She turned slightly towards him and pulled his body to hers, their lips meeting in a kiss that picked up from where they left off earlier. Her arms went around his neck as his left hand rested on her waist, the other on the back of the couch. Her head tilted as her lips slightly parted, engaging him fully in the kiss. He could feel her body pressing into his, their mouths fusing with unfulfilled passion.   


Clarisse felt their mouths move together…a primitive dance that brought her desire ever closer to the surface. She felt him pull her lower lip into his mouth with a gentle sucking motion…a soft moan escaped from deep within her soul. The champagne, in addition to the wine she had had with dinner, had left her mind clouded and desperate to fill the loneliness that haunted her  especially on her birthday. It was the one time each year that she felt like a desirable woman; Rupert had made sure of that.   


Wanting to feel that physical connection with another human being, she threw caution to the wind. Her tongue snaked out to seek entrance into the warm recesses of his mouth. They continued to move bodies and mouths together. She lowered her hand to her waist, her hand covering his. Deepening the kiss even further, she slowly moved his hand up until it cupped the fullness of her breast.   


Joseph wasn’t sure if this was heaven or hell. The only woman he had desired for years was kissing him with abandon, her body warm and her intent willing. She was soft and so close he could feel the rapid beating of her heart. His heart joined hers when she guided his hand to her silk-clad breast.   


He knew he should stop; knew he should move his hand away…but the soft mass of feminine tissue filled his hand so perfectly, he couldn’t immediately find the strength to do what he was supposed to do. Instead his thumb slowly circled the tip, finding a primal pleasure in the way it hardened in response. A slight gasp from Clarisse broke their mouths apart, so he slowly kissed her trail of freckles.  


Clarisse felt the feathery light touch of his lips leaving a tingling trail of desire down her front. She was certain he could feel the pounding in her chest as his kiss found the area over her heart. Her fingers trailed lightly over the fringe of hair on his head. Perhaps tonight her King would come to her once again…  


It had been an eternity it seemed since he felt the pleasure of a soft, warm body melding to his. Hearing her soft murmurs of excitement and the feel of the gentle pillow of her breasts as they swelled under his touch was almost his undoing. Somewhere in his mind, though, he knew it was too soon. Yes, she was lonely tonight and yes there was no doubt that she wanted him. But in the harsh light of day…once the champagne and dark emotions weren’t coloring her judgment, would she regret that she had taken this step with him? There were still at least a year or more from Mia taking the throne. She wouldn’t be free to truly love him until that happened.   


The cold reality of their situation spilled over him like a bucket of ice water. He kissed the gentle swell of her breasts one last time before reluctantly pulling away. “I’m sorry, Clarisse…I can’t do this…not yet.”  


All of the pleasant sensations that had been coursing through her mind seemed to freeze within the walls of her heart. She forced her eyes open, the question clearly displayed in her blue depths. “Why not?”  


“Because we aren’t ready…it’s too soon.” He tried to explain.  


The suspended emotions morphed into another type of emotion: hurt and, of course, anger. She pushed against his chest so she could sit up. “Too soon? Joseph, you and I have been in love with each other for years. Unless, of course, I’ve been mistaken about that as well.”  


He tried to remain calm. “Of course I love you. It’s because I love you that I’m holding back.”  


She stood and walked over to where the champagne was still sitting in the ice bucket. Pouring another glass, she turned towards him…a unique mixture of hurt, anger and disappointment reflected in her eyes. “You’ll forgive me if I don’t quite share your sentiment on this matter.”  


“Clarisse, please.”  


Her back was turned towards him as she icily replied. “You know the way out.”  


Joseph decided it was better to deal with this later…otherwise they both may say things they would regret.  


“As you wish.”  


**  


Joseph stood outside Clarisse’s door for a few moments, trying to figure out what had gone so wrong. He started to walk slowly towards his suite when a voice interrupted his thoughts. “Excuse me, sir?”  


He turned towards the voice. “Yes?”  


“I was wondering…oh never mind…” the young woman’s voice drifted off.  


He exhaled his breath slowly…it seemed as though his job never ended. He turned and faced Alexandra, the new ladies’ maid for the Princess. “Is everything alright?”  


She sighed. “I needed someone to talk to…and well, some of the other staff said you were the best one to share with. I’m sorry, sir. I know it’s late.”  


“If you need a listening ear, it’s not too late for that.” He seemed to be drawn to damsels in distress, especially blonde ones.  


Her smile was hopeful when she heard him agree. “Thank you. Would you mind if we went to the kitchen? It’s been a very long day and I…well, I have a bottle of Glenfiddich single malt scotch whiskey that I’ve been saving for such an occasion.”  


“That’s my favorite.”  


“I’d be happy to share some in exchange for the listening ear.”  


“You have a deal.” He replied as they headed towards the kitchen. Someone else’s problems and his favorite scotch whiskey…just the right combination to take his mind off of his current problems.  


**C/J~J/C**  


The next morning arrived entirely too early for the Royal family and staff. Mia had a fairly early flight and everyone had agreed to come to the airport to see her off. Joseph was driving since Shades would be going back with the Princess to America. She would be returning in five weeks for the summer. The group was fairly subdued. Clarisse sat quietly sporting the new shades that she had received as a gift. Joseph surmised that they might, in part, be to cover evidence of the unusual amount of alcohol she had consumed and the difficulty of the night. Mia was upset at having to leave André. Charlotte was disappointed to see Shades leaving. Dark circles colored Joseph’s eyes as well. He had actually found a decent distraction in scotch and conversation with Alexandra; but when the quiet and darkness of his suite surrounded him, sleep had not come easily.  
  


“Gramma?”  
  


Clarisse cringed slightly, her head pounding slightly from the unpleasantness of last night. “Yes, Amelia?  
  


“If I finish my studies early and take all the necessary exams, can I return to Genovia sooner?”  
  


“Do my ears deceive me or are you actually volunteering to work hard and come back early for your lessons here?” Perhaps she had had too much to drink last night.  
  


“Sure, Gramma, that’s what I’m doing.” Mia offered unconvincingly.  
  


Clarisse shook her head softly. She knew exactly what…or more appropriately who…this was about. “That’s up to your mother. Of course, I would love to see you sooner and I’m sure Charlotte will be happy for Scott’s return.”  
  


_“Thank you!” Mia saw at least a glimmer of hope. She thought back to last night._  
  


_“Thank you so much for helping me with my Grandmother’s present. She loved it.” Mia offered as she walked André to his car._  
  


_He pulled her into an embrace. “I know this sounds crazy; but I’m going to really miss you.”_  
  


_Mia pulled him closer. “I’m going to miss you too. You have my email address and you promised to write.”_  
  


_He began kissing her, slowly…his words being spoken between each tender kiss. “Of course…every day…and…I…will…call. Just promise…you’ll return…as soon…as possible.”_  
  


_“Don’t forget your promise to find a way for us to have some privacy when I return.”Mia reminded him before drawing his mouth to hers again._  
  


_His hand caressed her cheek. “It shall be all I think of until you return.”_  
  


_They kissed one final time before she turned, tears filled her eyes…she missed him already._  
  


Mia bid each one of her “family” good bye before she and Shades boarded Genovia One for the trip back to America. When they arrived back at the palace, Clarisse advised Charlotte that she would be remaining in her suite for the rest of the day and she didn’t want to be disturbed.  
  


“Certainly, Your Majesty.” Charlotte offered. “I’ll cancel your lunch with the Prime Minister and all of the paperwork can wait until Monday. The rest of the weekend is yours to relax and enjoy.”  
  


“Thank you, Charlotte.” Clarisse started to walk to her suite. Joseph fell into step behind her.  
  


“Are we going to talk about this?” He asked quietly.  
  


“I think you made your position fairly clear last night.”  
  


“Do you think that this is easy for me?”   
  


She opened the door to her suite and before she could shut it, he stepped inside. “I don’t recall inviting you inside.” She was starting to get angry again.  
  


She removed the glasses and started to move towards her bedroom. He followed. “We need to talk about this.”  
  


Clarisse whirled around, her anger clearly displayed on her face. “We certainly didn’t talk about anything last night. You made the decision and expected me to abide by it. You’re no different than HE was…you get to decide when or if we make love. My wants or needs apparently don’t factor in.”  
  


Her words cut through him like a double edged sword. His actions, while honorable in their intent, had hurt her far worse than he could have ever imagined. Joseph saw that she was staring intently at him…more aptly at his reflection in the mirror. She could see that her words had wounded him…but she couldn’t find it in her to try to soothe the hurt. Even though it was wrong, she was hurting deeply and wanted him to do the same.  
  


He took a few deep breaths and then came to stand behind her; his arms on her shoulders. “Do you know what I see when I look in your mirror?”  
  


“My head hurts entirely too much to play guessing games, Joseph.”  
  


“I see a man and a woman. If that were all I saw, this man would take this woman into the next room and make love to her until she forgot everything else but him and his touch. I also see Clarisse and Joseph  two friends who have shared heartache and pain and a bond that should not allow one night of misunderstandings to end such a special connection. Finally, I see a Queen and her Head of Security. Neither of them is free to do all that their hearts desire. The time is nearing when they will be able to share with the people of Genovia the fact that love transcends all boundaries when they come out of the shadows to love freely and fully. I hope that if you look long enough, you will see what I see, too, and that the Queen will forgive Joseph and that the woman in you understands that I was not willing to risk all that we have and could have for one night…as memorable as I’m sure that night would have been.”  
  


She desperately wanted to be left alone and to end the pounding sensation in her head. Joseph’s nearness and his uncanny ability to always be completely rationale was unnerving. She needed some space. “Please, Joseph…I need some time to see what you see. Right now all I see is the man that I thought loved me, whose kisses awakened me and touches set a fire inside of me that desperately needs to be tended to. A best friend who would start down a path and then stop abruptly, leaving me feeling more alone and lonely than I remember being for a long time. And a head of security who, after leaving my arms, sought companionship with a young, beautiful woman until the wee hours of the morning.”  
  


“Clarisse! Surely you don’t think…” He was at a loss.  
  


“I don’t know what to think right now. Please, Joseph…” She turned away from their shared reflection and stepped towards the door of her bedroom. “…just leave things for now.”  
  


Joseph exhaled slowly. “As you wish, Clarisse. Please think about what I said.”  
  


The next two weeks were very unpleasant around the Palace. The Princess was gone and the Queen was withdrawn. The tension between her and Joseph was palpable. The rumor mill continued to speculate about the nature of the relationship between Alexandra and Joseph. Even Charlotte was less than her normal pleasant self as she counted the days until Shades would return with the Princess.  
  


_Reporting update…the plan continues to progress nicely. Relationship between the Eagle and Wolf deteriorating…may have to step up time table or take steps to repair relationship somewhat. Need to ready final agent for movement in the next two weeks.  
_  


**C/J~J/C**  
  
  
---  
  
var gaJsHost = (("https:" == document.location.protocol) ? "https://ssl." : "http://www.");  
document.write(unescape("%3Cscript src='" + gaJsHost + "google-analytics.com/ga.js' type='text/javascript'%3E%3C/script%3E"));

try {  
var pageTracker = _gat._getTracker("UA-1955324-5");  
pageTracker._trackPageview();  
} catch(err) {}


	3. The Mirror's Reflection

|   
---  
| 

The Mirror's Reflection

**Chapter 3  
**  


“Permission to speak freely, Your Majesty.”  
  


“Of course.”  
  


“With all due respect, you two need to address whatever the issue is between you and resolve it. Frankly I, along with the entire staff, feel like we’re walking on egg shells when you two are in the same room.”  
  


Clarisse didn’t even need her to explain. She knew exactly who ‘the two’ were to which she was referring. “It has gone on too long…”  
  


“Yes ma’am it has.”  
  


“And what am I to think of him spending time with this Alexandra?”  
  


“He’s like a father figure to her…she talks and he counsels her. The only thing they have in common is an appreciation for scotch whiskey.”  
  


“Very well, I will speak with him tonight. Thank you, Charlotte.”   
  


“It’s important to me that you two are happy.”  
  


“It’s important to me as well…” Clarisse silently hoped that she could fix what had gone wrong between them.  
  


**  
  


The day had finally ended. Joseph was extremely grateful. Clarisse still wasn’t really speaking to him and he was at a loss for what more to say to her. They walked in their now customary silence to her suite. Once at the door, she turned and looked at him. “Would you join me for dinner tonight?”  
  


“Is revenge on the menu?” He didn’t want to start anything, but he didn’t want to eat dinner in strained silence when more accepting company would await him in the staff dining area.  
  


“I suppose I deserved that.” She offered quietly. “I’m trying to make amends here since you seem to be content to let things stay as they are.”  
  


He bit his tongue slightly, but remained in control. “I believe, Your Majesty, that you were the one that asked for time. I was simply abiding by your request.”  
  


_Just as you always do_ …she thought, but said. “So will you have dinner with me?”  
  


“Of course, what time should I arrive?”  
  


“Seven.”  
  


“Yes ma’am.”  
  


Clarisse watched him turn and walk away and wondered silently if they would ever make it to dessert…  
  


**C/J~J/C**  
  


Joseph arrived promptly at seven, still dressed in his usual black attire. Clarisse had changed into black slacks and the teal blouse that Charlotte had given her for her birthday. Joseph thought he would start by extending the proverbial olive branch. “Charlotte did a wonderful job selecting that blouse for you  it brings out your eyes perfectly.”  
  


Clarisse blushed. “Thank you.” She gestured to the small table that had been set. “Shall we eat?”  
  


As dinner progressed, there was no big discussion over what had happened or who was right or wrong. Instead, they allowed themselves to fall back into a comfortable place where they could discuss business and even the occasional personal item without feeling uncomfortable. It wasn’t a solution; but it was progress. As they ate dessert, Clarisse shared the news of the phone call she had received a little earlier. “It appears Amelia has convinced her professors to let her finish the rest of her studies for the semester via telecourse…whatever that is.”  
  


“Do you think that’s a good idea?” Joseph asked.  
  


Clarisse shrugged. “I’m not sure, especially since she’s really only doing this so she can see André sooner. Her teachers must think it is acceptable since they are allowing her to do so.”  
  


“Or perhaps she has inherited her Grandmother’s negotiation skills.” Joseph teased.  
  


For the first time in two weeks, he saw a genuine smile on her face. “Perhaps.”  
  


“So she will be back next week?  
  


“Yes, that’s my understanding.”  
  


“I’ll make sure the security team is aware.  
  


Joseph finished his dessert and stood. “Thank you for dinner. It was very pleasant.”  
  


Clarisse walked him to the door. He took her hand and kissed it. She stepped closer to him and whispered. “I may be willing to give you a little more time to recognize the benefits of a physical relationship between us…but I’m not willing to go back to the beginning.”  
  


He felt the soft satin of her blouse against his hands as his arms went around her. Her lips were soft and insistent, melding with his as though they had found their home again. She may have let him win this battle, but it was not her style to go down without a fight. She grinned as she broke the kiss, enjoying the rapid beating of his heart against her chest demonstrating how affected he had been by the kiss. “Good night, Joseph.”  
  


His hand feathered through her short hair. “Good night, Clarisse.”  
  


**C/J~J/C**  
  


The middle of next week, the Princess returned to Genovia. As requested, Charlotte had arranged for André to meet them at the airport. Clarisse watched with growing interest as her granddaughter’s face lit up when she saw the young man. Clarisse knew she would need to speak with her soon about getting too swept up in a relationship with him…she needed to focus on preparing to become Queen. Seeing the happiness on Mia’s face, though, she silently agreed with herself that the conversation could wait until next week.  
  


That evening, the six were reunited at the dinner table once again. Although, with the attention each couple was paying to their partner, they might have just as well dined alone. Clarisse decided it was up to her to keep the conversation going. “So, Amelia, how much more work do you have to do to finish up your classes?” She directed her attention momentarily to Charlotte. “We will need to make sure there is time allotted in the schedule for her to complete her studies.”  
  


“I have about a week’s worth of work left and then I will just need to take my exams. So about fifteen to twenty hours should do it.” Mia answered.  
  


Charlotte made a mental note. “I’ll take care of scheduling it after dinner tonight.”  
  


Clarisse looked from Charlotte to Scott. “I’m certain it can wait until tomorrow, Charlotte.”  
  


A blush crept over her features. “Thank you, Your Majesty.”  
  


Clarisse nodded and tried to hide the blush that she felt creeping over her body as Joseph’s hand squeezed her leg under the table and then remained there.  
  


“Have you been wearing your locket?” Mia asked Clarisse.  
  


“Yes, I never take it off; that way you stay very close to my heart always.”  
  


Mia knew it was inappropriate but she risked it anyway. She leaned over and hugged Clarisse. She whispered in her ear. “Both of us close to your heart.”  
  


Clarisse knew Mia was referring to Joseph. She decided not to share any of the troubles she and Joseph were having, even though the situation had improved greatly. She whispered back. “Yes, both of you.”  
  


Once dinner was finished, each couple hurried off to be alone. Charlotte had been given the night off and Shades had promised her that they would see the movie of her choice. He had highly recommended her choosing one that she had already seen as he did not plan on letting her watch much. Mia and André had made their way to the fountain. Felix had offered to stand watch for Shades as Joseph had assured him he would look after the Queen.   
  


Joseph escorted Clarisse back to her suite. “I need to make my rounds. Unfortunately, they will take longer tonight with Shades being off for the night. I’m not sure I’ll be able to make it back before it gets too late.”  
  


Clarisse was disappointed, but she knew he had a job to do. A job he took very seriously. She cupped his cheek and kissed him softly. “I understand. Sleep well.”  
  


Seeing how beautiful she looked tonight, he cursed the fact that he had been sentimental and granted Shades’ request for a night off. He let his hand slip slowly down her cheek to her neck and under the delicate chain. He watched as the locket rose slowly from its hiding place well below the vee of her blouse. His voice was husky as he admitted, “I love it that you keep me so close to your heart.”  
  


“Always.”  
  


He placed a kiss on the locket before lowering it slowly again to disappear in her cleavage. Clarisse’s eyes closed at the implied sensuality of such a simple gesture. “You better go.” She whispered.  
  


“Yes ma’am.” He smiled and kissed her on the forehead before reluctantly turning to walk away.  
  


**  
  


After he finished his rounds, it was about 11:15 pm…too late to return to Clarisse’s quarters for a late night chat. He walked slowly to his suite and was surprised to find Alexandra waiting at his door. She was in full uniform and held a bottle of “their” scotch and a glass. She smiled brightly when he walked up. “Good evening, sir.”  
  


“Good evening, Alexandra.” He looked around to see if anyone else was in the corridor and was relieved to find it empty. “It’s probably not a good idea that you are here, even if you come bearing gifts.” He smiled, nodding towards the bottle.  
  


She blushed. “Oh, I know and I’m sorry. It’s just…well, the Princess is back so it might be a while before I will be available for any more of our wonderful chats. You’ve been such a help to me, I just wanted to say thank you. I would consider it an honor if you would take this bottle and have a drink or two…without me…” she added before he could get the wrong idea. “…and then you can save the rest for a rainy day or special occasion.”  
  


“The Princess isn’t back in her suite yet?” Joseph asked, concerned.  
  


“She’s due back in about fifteen minutes, according to Felix. He is going to drop her off and then resume his night watch at the Queen’s suite.”  
  


“Very good.” Joseph was glad when his security detail operated efficiently. He looked at the bottle and decided it couldn’t hurt to accept her gift. “Thank you, Alexandra. I promise to have a drink…or two…in your honor tonight.”  
  


The young girl smiled and then curtsied before running back towards the Princess’ suite. Joseph let himself into this suite and changed into his black silk boxers. He settled into bed and then poured himself a glass of the amber liquid. He raised the glass. “To Alexandra…may she find her way in this tumultuous world we live in.” The glass was drained and then refilled. This time he toasted to a future with the woman who filled his dreams with such passion that it made it hard to sleep. He savored the second glass a little more and then turned off the lights and allowed himself to consider whether Clarisse slept in satin or silk.  
  


**  
  


Clarisse tried to sleep, but the look in Joseph’s eyes as he kissed her locket was driving her slowly out of her mind. What was wrong with the man? He told her they had to be patient and wait…but then he kept doing things that fed the fire that burned strong within her. They were going to have to talk about this…they needed to establish some common ground that they both could live with. How could she be expected to run a country when her entire being was focused on the thrumming need, deep within her soul, that threatened to overtake her if the flames of desire were not extinguished soon? With those unsettling thoughts, she checked the clock one last time before dimming the lights.  
  


**  


The usually dark room was bathed in moonlight courtesy of the full moon that hung effortlessly in the dark sky. Unfortunately, it was not helping her sleep. She was contemplating the possible ramifications of sneaking into Joseph’s suite to…to what? She shook her head…she was as bad as Amelia  being driven to distraction by microscopic hormones. It was amazing how something so small could have such an intense impact on one’s life.  
  


She was just about to consider a glass of wine to help calm her wayward thoughts when she heard the tell-tale scraping of the wood signifying the secret entrance to her room was being opened. She reached for the emergency panic button that was under the nightstand next to the bed, but stopped just prior to pushing it as she saw Joseph emerge into the beam of light flooding her room. “You scared me!” She scolded.  
  


His eyes drank in the sight before him. Besides roses, Clarisse’s other indulgence was satin. Her bed was adorned in white satin from sheets to comforter…a bed truly fit for a queen. Her deep blue satin nightgown was a vivid contrast to the white and spurred all sorts of improper thoughts. Despite his best efforts, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the stunning vision.   
  


“Joseph?”  
  


His feet moved him forward until he was standing at the edge of her bed. “Forgive me for being such a fool.” He sat down on the bed and pulled her body towards his. “This is what I should’ve done the night of your birthday.”  
  


Clarisse’s heart pounded in her chest as his mouth descended on hers with considerable force. The kiss was bruising and intense and…exactly what her body craved. Her mouth opened, allowing him to deepen the kiss until it was all consuming. She was slowly being forced back against the cushion of the mattress and her pillows. Her arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him further into her embrace. The hormones were being sated somewhat as her body experienced an odd sense of relief as she felt the comforting weight of a lover upon her once again. The feel of hard muscle against soft curves, the sprinkling of coarse chest hair against smooth skin, and hopefully soon, the hard evidence of his desire against her warm and waiting entrance.  
  


She felt his hand move the comforter that was covering her lower half away from her body. A quick flick of the wrist allowed him access to the long line of her legs. He knew time was short and wanted to make sure she knew that before the week was over, he intended to claim her body as his. A large hand moved slowly up her thigh as he broke the kiss to find a new target. The kisses moved lower as his hand moved higher until Clarisse felt the soft wisp of satin and lace being pulled away. There was a momentary pause in his action and she opened her eyes to see a look of pure male desire as he gazed upon her exposed breast. The look caused tiny goose bumps to emerge over her entire body. There was no tenderness in his touch as his mouth captured the taut bud in its warm depths and drew it in…sucking, tasting and teasing. Her back arched as a torrent of sensation careened through her body originating from that one point. “Oh god…Joseph!” Her fingernails imbedded themselves deep within his shoulder as the pleasure coursed through her, clouding everything but the feel of his mouth on her.  
  


Somewhere in her haze she heard a beeping noise. It sounded like an alarm. A momentary panic surged through her body…had this all been a dream? She felt him smoothing his hands over her body, setting her gown back into place. “Clarisse?”  
  


She blinked a few times and focused. The coil in her abdomen was wound tightly and it distracted her enough to make it hard for her to understand what he was saying. “Yes?”  
  


“I have to go…it’s almost midnight.” He whispered.  
  


Recognition dawned. She knew he was right; but oh how she needed just a few more minutes of his attentions. She exhaled slowly and smiled. “Damn you.”  
  


He allowed himself the liberty of letting his hand trail down her front, circling a few times in an effort to help calm her slight panting. “I promise to come back tomorrow night. There won’t be enough time for…well, to fully experience our time together, but I think I can take care of the immediate need.” As he spoke the words, he let his hand slip to the warmth at the apex of her thighs. He could feel the tension as the blood coursed through her body, ready to supply the necessary oxygen to whatever body part may require it.  
  


“I’ll hold you to that. I should have you hung in the courtyard now for mercilessly teasing your Queen without enough time to bring her relief.”  
  


The alarm beeped again…he kissed her fiercely, leaving her breathless and feeling more alive than she had felt in years. Every nerve in her body was attuned to her reactions and the powerful way he had just consumed her. Before she could say anything further, he disappeared into the corridor just as the clock began to strike midnight.  
  


**J/C~C/J**  
  


“Good morning, Amelia.” Clarisse walked into the office that she shared with her granddaughter when she was in residence.   
  


Mia looked up from her books. “Good morning, Gramma. You look a little tired. Are you ok?”  
  


Clarisse waved away her concern. “Too much late night caffeine, I’m afraid.”  
  


“You should just switch to decaf tea in the evening  problem solved.” Mia smiled.  
  


Clarisse chuckled… _Oh if that was all she needed to ensure she slept at night._ “I’ll keep that in mind, dear. You are up very early.”  
  


“Just finishing my studies up for the day, then Queen lessons, lunch with John  the director of the orphanage, and then my afternoon Queen lesson and…” she took a deep breath, “…dinner with André at the Genovian Grill.” She held her breath to see what her Grandmother would say.  
  


“Did Scott agree?”  
  


“He definitely thought two Queen lessons in one day was a great idea.” Mia teased.  
  


“Amelia…” Clarisse warned.  
  


“Relax, Gramma, of course he did. He and Charlotte agreed to come along for a double date of sorts.”  
  


She visibly relaxed. “Then I think it will be fine.” She had to add, though. “Amelia, please be careful. André certainly seems like a nice young man, but you have a long time before you can be in a committed relationship. There will be plenty of time for that later.”  
  


At that moment, the object of her earlier thoughts walked into the office, keeping Clarisse from noticing the rolling of her granddaughter’s eyes at the words of caution she had just received. “Good morning, ladies.” He offered.  
  


“Morning, Joe!”  
  


Clarisse nodded her head and gave him the benefit of a small smile. “Joseph.”  
  


The morning seemed to go by fairly quickly despite discreet looks being exchanged between the two elder individuals in the room as they fought to keep their minds focused on the work at hand. Mia had completed her school lessons and was reading through “The Art of Negotiation”. She was even taking notes…Clarisse was impressed.   
  


At 11:30 a.m. promptly, Charlotte arrived to retrieve the Princess for her luncheon. Mia kissed her Grandmother. “I’ll see you in a couple of hours.”  
  


“Alright dear  have a good meeting.”  
  


The door to the office had barely shut when she felt his hands on her shoulders, kneading away the tension that had settled there from a morning hunched over a desk. “You’re muscles are hard as a rock.” He stated.  
  


“Yes. One would wonder what has me so tense and tight…any thoughts on that, my diligent head of security?” She replied sarcastically.  
  


He let his hands slip down her front to massage her breasts, a startled gasp escaped at his brazenness. Her body, however, betrayed her and arched further into his touch. “Joseph…we can’t.” She whispered.  
  


“We have two hours…why not?” He asked as his fingers delicately circled the tiny buds now beginning to strain proudly against the fabric holding them captive. Without saying anything further, he turned her chair so she was no longer facing the desk. He knelt in front of her, pushing her skirt up enough to allow him to move between her knees. His hands stroked the tender flesh of her inner thighs, enjoying the contrast of the hosiery and her bare skin.   
  


Clarisse couldn’t believe she was allowing him to take such liberties with her…in her STUDY! If anyone were to walk in, the scandal would spread like wildfire throughout the country before she had time to adjust her clothing back to its proper position. Just as she was about to insist they stop…or at least move to a more appropriate location, she felt the pads of his fingertip graze the bare skin at the top of her garter hose. Her breath drew in sharply as she felt a rush of molten desire flood throughout her body. Her hands were gripping the arms of the chair so tightly that they were turning a ghostly white. “Joseph…please…you must stop teasing. I can’t take much more.”  
  


His fingers trailed from their hiding place under her skirt, back to her knees before moving up to the tiny pearl buttons of her blouse. Their eyes locked…his were tinged with lust and a bit of humor while hers were wild with desire and a bit of apprehension. She knew they should stop…not because she wanted him to  there could be nothing further from the truth. Every nerve within her body was screaming for his touch…for him to release her from the prison she had constructed around her heart to protect her from being hurt…for him to fulfill all the fantasies she had been harboring for a lifetime.   
  


With painstaking slowness, he undid the buttons on her blouse, revealing the black lace hidden beneath. The breath that she had been holding was expelled as his teeth nipped at her tiny bud through the lace…the sensation was exquisite. He looked up to see her watching him intently, eyes heavy with desire. “Raise your arms and put them behind your head.” He instructed.  
  


She complied without hesitation, the action creating an arch that made her body more accessible to his touch. “This is insane…” she whispered when his mouth found its target while his hands slid up her thighs.  
  


“Do you want me to stop?”  
  


“I want you to make love to me properly…to make me cry out your name as waves of pleasure consume us.”  
  


“You’re very wanton today, aren’t you?”  
  


She laughed at the obviousness of his statement. “It’s your fault.”  
  


“Guilty as charged…now be quiet and enjoy what time we have.” His hands and mouth resumed their dual attack on her senses. After just a few minutes, she was too aroused to even think straight. He had started to pull her towards the edge of the chair to deepen his caresses even further when his phone rang. Clarisse heard the noise and exclaimed. “You have got to be kidding!”  
  


His eyes raked over her disheveled form. Her skirt was bunched up to her waist, blouse open, breasts covered with small love bites and her arms still behind her head. “Don’t move.” He whispered before answering. “Joseph.”  
  


Clarisse couldn’t open her eyes and, at that moment, didn’t care if the Queen of England herself walked in on her.   
  


“Charlotte is on her way…ETA less than five minutes.”  
  


His words spurred Clarisse into action. She may not care about the Queen of England…but Charlotte was another story. She quickly stood and began to attempt to put herself back together. “I thought she was with Amelia.” She exclaimed as she struggled to button her blouse.  
  


“Apparently she dropped her off and then returned to the Palace…something about not wanting you to have to eat alone.”  
  


“Oh tosh…the way some people think they need to take care of me is just…”  
  


He tried to help her, but she smacked his hand away. “That will not be helpful.” She smiled slightly. Her eyes averted lower to witness the evidence of his desire. She added. “You might want to figure out how you plan on returning yourself to normal.”  
  


“That is not funny, Clarisse.”  
  


She couldn’t help it, she laughed out loud. They were worse than two high school kids that had just narrowly escaped being caught by their parents. She twirled slowly. “Am I back in order?”  
  


He moved to stand behind her chair as she sat down. He whispered, “except for that flush of desire that is now spread over your entire body.”  
  


“You are an evil man, Joseph.” She teased.  
  


“You have no idea, my dear.”  
  


A few moments later, Charlotte entered the office to find Clarisse reviewing paperwork and Joseph standing with his back to them, looking at something out the window. Clarisse looked up. “Charlotte, what a surprise, I thought you were assisting Amelia this afternoon.”  
  


Charlotte blushed. “I felt bad about leaving you alone.”  
  


“I wasn’t alone, dear. Joseph had agreed to keep me company until the two of you returned.  
  


“Well that was very sweet of him; but I’m back now. Why don’t you go ahead and take your lunch, Joseph?” Charlotte asked.  
  


He turned and walked towards the door. Before he left, he turned to Clarisse and offered. “I’m sorry if my company is not as…exciting…as Charlotte’s, Your Majesty. I shall endeavor to be more attentive and entertaining in the future.” He watched the blush deepen on her features, bowed and then excused himself. Once outside hearing range, he hit the redial button, his voice low and secretive. “Thanks for the warning, Alexandra…I owe you one.”  
  


**C/J~J/C**  
  
  
---  
  
var gaJsHost = (("https:" == document.location.protocol) ? "https://ssl." : "http://www.");  
document.write(unescape("%3Cscript src='" + gaJsHost + "google-analytics.com/ga.js' type='text/javascript'%3E%3C/script%3E"));

try {  
var pageTracker = _gat._getTracker("UA-1955324-5");  
pageTracker._trackPageview();  
} catch(err) {}


	4. The Mirror's Reflection

|   
---  
| 

The Mirror's Reflection

Chapter 4  
  


Both Amelia and Clarisse were grateful when the work day finally came to an end. Mia ran off to get ready for her date while Clarisse wasn’t sure anymore what she needed or wanted. The last twenty-four hours with Joseph had been…unexpected. On one hand she had no idea how to process everything that had happened…on the other, she had no desire to process anything; she just wanted to feel his talented hands and mouth over her body.  
  


As they walked in companionable silence towards her suite, she could feel the heat radiating off of his body. She wanted him unlike she had ever wanted another person in her life. Even on their best day, she and Rupert had not generated the kind of magnetism that had existed from the first moment her eyes had locked with Joseph’s. They approached the door to her suite. “I’m sorry that I have to attend to business and can’t have dinner with you…seeing as how enjoyable lunch was.” He teased.  
  


Clarisse glanced quickly down the corridor before backing herself against the wall and pulling him with her. Her hands clasped at the back of his neck and guided him until their lips were fused together in a passionate kiss. Her tongue glided along his lip until he succumbed and allowed the kiss to deepen.   
  


He groaned as her hands slipped down his back to his buttocks and held him close to her body. He remembered the silky smoothness of her thighs from this afternoon and the heat he could feel radiating from her core each time his fingers neared her center. Very, very soon he was going to make her scream his name until her voice grew hoarse…oh yes, it would be the most erotic experience either had ever had. Her hands slipped in between them and she stroked him firmly a couple times before moving them upwards to push against his chest, effectively ending their connection. “You have business…” she teased. “And I am going to soak in a hot tub to try to relieve some of this tension you’ve created in every muscle.”  
  


“I’ll come through the secret passage…so don’t alert security.” He teased.  
  


“Understood…and Joseph?” She boldly reached out to touch him intimately. “I’ll be waiting.”  
  


He crushed her body back against the wall again, his arousal grinding against her center. He leaned in and whispered. She blushed at his words, but nodded that she understood. The door closed behind her and he tried to clear his mind to focus on the tasks that must be done before he could return to this vixen.  
  


**  
  


Dinner had gone well for Mia, André, Shades and Charlotte. Through a considerable amount of cajoling, Mia had convinced the older couple that a movie and then a stroll through the park would be nice.   
  


The movie was well under way when André whispered. “I think I’ve worked out some time alone for us…without the proverbial parents watching over us. It will require you to be a little sneaky…can you handle that?”  
  


“Does Joseph wear black?” She joked in return.  
  


“I can’t wait to be alone with you. I’ve dreamed of nothing else since the night I met you.” His voice was low and his meaning clear as his hand intertwined with hers.   
  


Mia saw that intense look in his eyes again. Before she could begin to second guess herself, his free hand cupped her cheek and pulled her into a kiss. It began slowly, their mouths teasing as the sensations began to build. Just as things started to heat up, Mia heard Shades clear his throat…loudly, followed by Charlotte’s whisper. “I don’t think your Grandmother would approve, Princess.”  
  


André’s sympathetic look told her he understood. “Tomorrow night…” he mouthed.  
  


She nodded and they turned back towards the movie…though neither was paying attention anymore.  
  


**  
  


Clarisse tried to relax as she waited for Joseph’s arrival. Time was slowly slipping away again…with each passing minute, there was less time to spend in his arms. She found it completely ironic that she technically had an entire palace as her home, yet could not find any privacy. She understood the need for security…truly she did. One would think that with the head of security being her almost lover that he should be able to work something out that would afford them more than a few minutes of privacy before prying eyes descended and observed.  
  


Finally, she heard the sound from the bookcase that indicated his arrival. Her eyes drank in the sight of his bare chest and black silk boxers; the image started the flame burning again. He didn’t say a word as he approached and pulled back the comforter revealing the object of his desire clad in black satin. “Beautiful.”  
  


He moved into the bed next to her wasting no time as he lowered the straps and bodice of her nightgown, revealing the fullness of her breasts to his gaze. “I believe this is where I left off…” he explained before his hands cupped both mounds pushing them together to make a larger target for his tongue.  
  


Clarisse moaned her pleasure as his tongue laved attention over every inch of her chest. His tongue flicked at the buds causing them to grow taut with need before circling the darkened area around each. When his teeth nipped on the highly sensitized area, her back arched as her hands went to the back of his head, guiding him in his endeavors. He immediately soothed them by drawing each in turn into the warmth of his mouth with a gentle sucking motion.  
  


His hand moved lower, pleased to find that she had done as he had requested and foregone undergarments. Her curls were already damp from the attention he had been paying to her upper body. She gasped and grabbed the sheets as his fingers slowly stroked her. Every nerve in her body felt as though it were connected to the tiny bud of desire. The flames of passion were filling every crevice of her body as he continued to stoke the fire with his touch. Her body craved release as it had never done so before; her heart was pounding so loudly in her chest that she felt it might burst. Eyes heavy with arousal were closed and focused on nothing but the feel of his fingers, now slick with her juices, slowly sending her into a frenzy.  
  


Just as she thought the dam would burst, he stopped. She hadn’t heard the ringing of any alarm…the clock had not begun to strike midnight…what was wrong? She opened her eyes to find his eyes intently watching her. She shook her head and tried to calm her breathing so she could speak. “Joseph? I…what’s going on?”  
  


He reached over and covered her hand with his. He brought her hand to his mouth and slowly drew her middle finger into his mouth. He withdrew it and then lowered her hand to her very damp center. “Finish it.” He commanded huskily.  
  


“What? I don’t understand.” Everything about this man seemed to grow more complicated by the day.  
  


“You know exactly what I mean, Clarisse Renaldi. Take care of yourself…you said earlier that you didn’t understand why people felt the need to take care of you. So show me you can take care of your needs. I want to see you finish this.”   
  


Clarisse warred with herself…would propriety or need win out? And how dare he get her to the breaking point yet again and then leave her…this pattern was really beginning to get on her nerves…which were stretched to the breaking point  thanks to the very virile man lying next to her. Not willing to acquiesce too quickly she said, “And if I refuse…will you leave me yet again, drowning in my desire for you?”  
  


“I promise you that tomorrow night will be a night you will never forget. Tonight can be memorable as well, though. It’s up to you…are you willing to take the risk…to show me the intensity of your desire?”  
  


She was so aroused that she knew it wouldn’t take much. Her body craved release so intensely that she knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight if those needs were not met. She exhaled slowly and began to take the first steps to move her own body towards some relief.  
  


Joseph watched in fascination as delicate fingers slipped beneath golden curls to the hidden jewel that would unleash the passion that she had reigned in so tightly over the years as a defense mechanism against loneliness. She adjusted slightly to allow for better access as her other hand alternated caressing her breasts. Her mouth was open as she panted slightly from the exertion and the desire building. He had to fight off the urge to remove her hand and claim her right then and there. Instead focusing on the details as her body began to spasm as the coil wound tighter and tighter…it wouldn’t be long now.  
  


Clarisse felt the blood coursing through her body, heating it…leaving her body covered in a sheen of perspiration. Her head tossed from side to side with reckless abandon as she forgot everything and everyone else in the room. She felt the tingling begin in her abdomen and spread throughout her body like a radiating heat suffusing every pore of her being. When it reached her toes, they curled up and a cry erupted from deep within her soul unleashing months…perhaps even years of pent up frustration and lack of sexual release. She felt his hand replace hers as his fingers slipped inside her, curling at just the right place to create an erotic explosion centering at her core. Her body arched as her hands grabbed fistfuls of the sheet while her lungs cried out in sheer ecstasy.   
  


His hands smoothed over her damp body as she slowly came back to reality. “Do you still damn me for suggesting this?” He whispered.  
  


She thought about it. “I suppose I can see some rationale for it…but I still would have preferred coming to completion under your skillful touch.”  
  


“Tomorrow…I promise.”  
  


“You’re going to have to get here earlier if you plan on keeping all the promises you’ve made to me over the past few weeks.” She teased.  
  


“I’ve found a place where we can go that has no cameras.”  
  


She sat up slightly to look at him directly to make sure he wasn’t teasing. “Shut up!” She exclaimed using one of Mia’s pet phrases.   
  


“I would never tease you about this. I’ll make sure to get you the route you need to take out of your room. You will turn in early citing a headache and then meet me there around 10 pm  that should give us plenty of time.”  
  


“I look forward to it.”  
  


“I have to go now. But you should know…watching you was one of the most exciting things I have ever witnessed in my life.” He kissed her and then made his way back to his room just as the clock started to chime.  
  


Clarisse pulled the damp gown over her head and covered her body with the satin sheet. She exhaled a content sigh which signified the relief her body felt now that it had experienced at least a small modicum of relief. Hey eyes closed as she fell into a deep sleep filled with the promises of tomorrow.  
  


**C/J~J/C**  
  


“Good morning, Gramma.” Mia announced as she walked into the office. Noticing that her Grandmother looked much more relaxed and rested this morning, she added. “I see the decaf suggestion helped!”  
  


It took Clarisse a moment to realize what Mia meant. She smiled inwardly thinking decaf tea had nothing to do with her current state of mind and body. “Yes, dear, I do believe you had that right. Thank you ever so much.”  
  


“You’re welcome  glad I could help.”  
  


“You’re looking very chipper this morning as well. Did you switch to decaf?” Clarisse teased  
  


Mia laughed. “Nope, just excited about my Queen lessons for the day.”  
  


“Tosh! You shouldn’t sass your Grandmother.”  
  


“I would never sass you, Gramma.” Mia laughed.   
  


They both poured their tea and sat down to start work. Realization dawned on Clarisse and she asked, “Amelia…have you seen Charlotte this morning?”  
  


Mia looked up from her paperwork. “No. I haven’t seen her since we said good-night yesterday evening when we got back from our double date.”  
  


Clarisse was worried now. “Joseph?”  
  


He stepped in the room from where he had been standing guard just outside the office. “Ma’am?”  
  


“Could you please have someone check on Charlotte? It isn’t like her to be late.”  
  


“Yes, certainly.” He picked up the phone and dialed the security office, asking for Shades. A moment later he hung up the phone. “Shades is going to check on her.”  
  


“Thank you, Joseph.” Clarisse tried to focus on the trade agreement she needed to approve. Between Joseph’s behavior and now this from Charlotte…it was shaping up to be quite a strange week indeed.  
  


Both women were preoccupied as they tried to work. Between waiting for news of Charlotte’s whereabouts and the upcoming evening distracting them, not a lot of work was getting done. However, there was a country that needed them and the needs of the many always outweighed the needs of the few…or just the two…even if those two were in the royal family. About thirty minutes later, Shades informed them that Charlotte reported not feeling well and was secluded away in her suite for the day.   
  


“That’s odd…she seemed perfectly fine last night.” Mia shared.  
  


“Perhaps it was something she ate.” Clarisse offered.  
  


“Perhaps…well, I hope whatever it is, isn’t contagious.”  
  


While the Queen and Princess were struggling to stay on task…others were being very focused:  
  


_Final report…all pieces are in place; approximately eight hours until the operation begins. Relationship between Eagle and Wolf is exactly where it needs to be. Sparrow is eager, but has proven to be unpredictable. With all the safeties we have in place, success is imminent.  
_  


**  
  
  
---  
  
var gaJsHost = (("https:" == document.location.protocol) ? "https://ssl." : "http://www.");  
document.write(unescape("%3Cscript src='" + gaJsHost + "google-analytics.com/ga.js' type='text/javascript'%3E%3C/script%3E"));

try {  
var pageTracker = _gat._getTracker("UA-1955324-5");  
pageTracker._trackPageview();  
} catch(err) {}


	5. The Mirror's Reflection

|   
---  
| 

The Mirror's Reflection

Chapter 5  
  


As the day drew to a close, Clarisse decided it was time to determine how good of an actress she could be. She removed her glasses and began rubbing her temples, exhaling slowly. It only took a few minutes before Mia noticed. “Are you alright, Gramma?”  
  


“Just a headache, dear…nothing serious like poor Charlotte.”   
  


“Can I get you something? Some aspirin or ibuprofen?” Mia asked.  
  


Clarisse stood and stretched before putting away the remaining paperwork. “No, thank you. I think I’ll just retire to my suite and take dinner there later after I’ve had a chance to rest. A hot bath could do me a world of good.”  
  


“Ok, then I’ll see you in the morning. You call me if you need anything.”  
  


“I’m sure Priscilla and Olivia could handle any of my needs that may arise.”  
  


“That’s not the same as family…you call me if you need anything.”  
  


Clarisse gently hugged her granddaughter, grateful that they had been able to become so close in the last few years. “Goodnight, dear…sleep well.”  
  


“You too, Gramma.”  
  


**  
  


Trying to hide their grins, they walked towards her suite. Once out of earshot of the Princess, he smiled and complimented, “If I may say so, I think you should get an academy award for that performance.”  
  


She chuckled. “Not too over the top I hope?”  
  


“Just perfect…” He let his hand slip from her lower back down to caress her bottom, igniting a small tendril of desire. “…just like you.”  
  


“The next hours are going to go by entirely too slow.” She sighed…tired of the hurry up and wait game they had been playing all week.  
  


“Patience, my Queen. Perhaps you should indulge in that bath you mentioned…it will relax you and help pass the time. Plus it will leave that delicious scent of lavender over every inch of that beautiful skin of yours.”  
  


“Quite the charmer, aren’t you?” She teased.  
  


“Only in your presence.”  
  


They arrived at the door of her suite. He kissed her gently, not wanting her to think he was teasing her any further. He whispered, “I’ll see you tonight. You have the instructions?”  
  


She chuckled. “Yes, I found them after page ten of the trade agreement. You were taking quite a risk that I would get that far, weren’t you?”  
  


“You are many things my Queen…and you always do your duty. I knew the trade agreement was on the agenda today, so I didn’t worry.” He winked. “I’ll see you later.”  
  


She touched his cheek. “Yes, you will.”  
  


**  
  


Clarisse passed the time just as she had planned. A light dinner, followed by her tea…caffeinated, of course, and then a long soak in a lavender filled bubble bath. She was still slightly unsettled by the change in Joseph over the last week or so; but if she were honest with herself, he had exhibited traits that she had secretly longed for in a relationship. She had to be in control and have all the answers for an entire country of people. It was nice to think that at least from time to time, someone else would take control  someone who knew her so well that they knew what she needed, even when she didn’t.  
  


After her bath, she carefully slipped on a matching panty and bra set. She opted against a short nightie…if she were caught roaming the back corridors and passageways of the palace, she wanted to be dressed at least somewhat reasonably. She decided on a light blue satin pajama set. The ensemble consisted of a pair of shorts that were secured by a crisscross pattern of a delicate lace and a short sleeve shirt that had tiny pearl buttons that began below the plunging neckline. The lingerie hidden underneath was black lace as she suspected that was Joseph’s favorite. She turned slowly, surveying her appearance in the mirror. It was chaste, yet held the potential for more if just the right amount of buttons or lace were undone.  
  


With a last look at the clock, she grabbed her robe and the instructions and headed out through the secret passage in her bedroom.  
  


Fifteen minutes later, she had traversed the circuitous path that had been outlined for her. She wasn’t sure she even knew what part of the palace she was in anymore…much less how she would find her way back when the time came. Any concerns she was considering faded away as she saw him walking towards her. His voice was deep and sensual as he pulled her body close to his. “Hello, love…it feels as though I’ve waited a lifetime for this moment.”  
  


Clarisse felt her back against the wall as his lips descended on hers. Their lips met with a gentle pressure that quickly rose to a new level. This time there would be no worries about time  they had almost two hours in which to fully express their love for each other. They were free to experience all of the passion and love they had subdued for weeks, months, perhaps even years. She felt his hardness in front of her; his lips soft and insistent all at once. She let an “mmm” escape from somewhere in her body in response to the pleasure she was experiencing.  


Clarisse was soft, warm and willing…willing to give him all of her. His body was so close, she could feel him breathing and every solid beat of his heart. She moved against him to silently plead for action. There was a fire that burned deep within her soul that only he could quench and she didn’t intend to be left unfulfilled again tonight.  


His head moved back slightly. “Shall we go inside?”  


Not trusting her voice, she simply nodded and followed him into the darkened room. She let her eyes adjust to the candle lit room. The only pieces of furniture were the large bed that was placed near the opposite wall and the two night tables that provided the resting place for the candles. She noticed a large mirror that was hanging on the wall next to the bed…it seemed an odd place for a mirror in her opinion; but she was sure the original decorator saw a purpose in it.   


She felt his presence behind her as he started to kiss her neck. “Does it meet with Her Majesty’s approval?”  


She felt his hands go to the knot on her belt and untie it; moments later, her robe was carelessly tossed onto the bed. His hands moved up to cup her breasts as his mouth continued to lavish attention over her shoulders, neck and back. His breath was hot on her skin and sent pleasant shivers of sensation up and down her spine. Clarisse turned in his embrace, her body moving seductively against his. They swayed in time to a song heard only in her head as his hands continued to move up and down the long line of satin covering her back and bottom.   


His hands made quick work of the tiny buttons and his look was one of pure male satisfaction as he caught a glimpse of the black lace. Clarisse caught the look and asked, “My choice meets with your approval?”   


He answered by moving his hands up her body until they came to rest on the full mounds. While he placed hard kisses along her neck, his thumbs circled until the hardened tips strained against the lace. Their movements took them backwards until Clarisse’s legs bumped up against the bed. They tumbled backwards, their bodies a tangle of limbs as they adjusted until they were lying properly on the bed.  


Clarisse groaned her approval as she felt his body slide over hers. His hands captured hers and raised them above her head. He whispered. “I do so love the feel of your body stretched out underneath mine. I think I want to ensure you stay that way for a while.”  


A moment later, she felt both of her hands being held fast by one of his and what had to have been a silk scarf being secured around her wrist. She had never been bound before and was not sure that she liked it. She and Rupert had never played games such as this or engaged in anything remotely like this. She started to struggle against it. “Joseph. No…I don’t want this.”  


She could feel his smile against her forehead, his strength very easily overpowering her. “Shh…relax. You have to learn to trust, Clarisse…to expand your boundaries.”  


Her eyes closed against his words and the feeling of helplessness that now rested upon her soul just as sure as his weight rested upon her body.  


  


**C/J ~J/C**  
  


**Present Day**  
  


Despite her best efforts to allow self-reflection to disconnect herself from the events taking place on the other side of the wall, Mia had to cover her mouth to stifle another gasp as she looked up just in time to watch a small struggle between the couple in the next room which ended in silk scarves tied to Clarisse’s wrists  effectively binding her to the headboard.  
  


Her grandmother seemed unsure  trying to determine if this would ignite or cool the passion that had been transpiring between them. Even in the dim light, Mia could see her body language change and her eyes grow wary. It appeared that Joseph was trying to reassure her; but Mia knew that if there was one thing her grandmother didn’t like…it was loss of control. Thinking briefly of the knife still resting pointedly against her body, she knew that they both were miserably out of control at the moment.   
  


Now transfixed to the scene, she swallowed hard. Strangely, she didn’t seem as concerned for her own welfare anymore as much as she was now worried about her grandmother. This was an interesting paradox as she was with the man that professed to love her and Mia was certain that the man threatening her with a knife had played her unlike she had ever been played before. Something was very, very wrong.   
  


Joseph’s hands were smoothing over Clarisse’s body and Mia could tell that he was saying something to her. Whatever it was, it wasn’t being received well as her grandmother seemed reluctant and was growing more agitated with the direction of the conversation with each passing moment. Before she could see anything further, André spoke. “Look at me, Amelia.”   
  


She kept her eyes on her grandmother. “I’ve asked you not to call me that.”  
  


The knife moved slightly forward, effectively putting a small gash in the satin and slicing into her skin, just under the surface. Pain receptors in her brain registered little more than mild discomfort  she knew it had just been a warning. She turned her head towards him as his free hand captured her neck and pulled her mouth to his. She knew that a physical rebuff would only result in a larger slash in her side; but she refused to give him the satisfaction of any type of response to his kiss. A few moments later, he pulled her head to rest on his shoulder, effectively preventing her from seeing what was happening.   
  


André watched as his accomplice availed himself of living out a fantasy he had harbored for the last few years. Despite having a dark heart that would do whatever was necessary to ensure success in their mission; he had grown fond enough of the brunette beauty to spare her from watching her grandmother endure this violation. He just hoped the man hurried  time was running out.  
  


***  
  


Clarisse wasn’t sure what she felt. There was an element of fear  she was effectively helpless. Her wrists were securely bound to the headboard and no one knew where she was. She couldn’t order him to release her  that would just be…laughable. She couldn’t threaten him  that would be…foolhardy. To accuse him would incriminate her as she was engaged in a less than appropriate relationship with him. He had taken control and was at liberty to do whatever he wanted with her  to her. That thought struck a chord of uncertainty and fear deep within her psyche. She considered a different tactic. “Joseph, please. I am prepared to give myself to you willingly. These…” she pulled at the restraints, “…are not necessary.”  
  


He smiled at her attempt to sway control back in her favor. It was endearing in a way. She was trying logic with him...it was time he gave her some logic in return. His hand caressed over the swell of her breasts, teasing the tips into hardened points. “May I ask you a question?”  
  


Her eyes were closed as she battled with her inner self over whether she should just trust him and enjoy whatever this night had to offer or fight against this turn of events. She had trusted him with her life for decades  why did she feel such an abnormal fear now? “Am I really in any position to refuse you?”  
  


He chuckled. “Not really.” He let his hand slip a little lower while his mouth lavished attention on the now taut buds. After a few moments, he asked. “Did you give yourself willingly to Rupert?”  
  


She was taken aback by his question. She had rarely discussed her private relationship with Rupert with anyone…other than the night of her birthday and that had not ended well. “I…that was different.” She protested.  
  


“How so?   
  


“Joseph, please  I came here tonight to be with you, not discuss the relationship I had with my husband.”   
  


He positioned himself so he was kneeling between her legs, his hands smoothing along her inner thighs. “Answer the question, Clarisse. I’ve waited patiently for this night for years. I’ve played by your rules. I’ve stood quietly by while you decided what we discussed and, up until recently, how our physical relationship would progress. I think I’ve earned the right to ask a few personal questions.”  
  


Clarisse let out a frustrated sigh; this night was not turning out the way she had hoped. Joseph was behaving…so unlike the man she had grown to know and love. Seeing no other way to end the misery this night had become, she answered. “If you’re asking if he raped me, the answer is no.”  
  


“Did you want to make to love to him?”  
  


“I had no choice.”  
  


“That’s ridiculous and you know it.”  
  


“I don’t know what you want me to say.”  
  


“Say that you yielded control to him…that you let him possess your body  that’s what happened, isn’t it?”  
  


Clarisse thought about his words  they way he had phrased it. Perhaps he was right; maybe that truly was what had happened. “I hadn’t thought of it that way; but I suppose that I did…I yielded control to him.”  
  


“So why him and not me?”  
  


“What?”  
  


“Why did you let him take control, even though you didn’t love him and didn’t want to make love to him, but have done nothing but argue with me and protest since I’ve tried to take control? Do you love me?”  
  


“Of course I do. I wouldn’t have come with you tonight if I didn’t.”  
  


“So why him and not me?”  
  


“Joseph, please.”  
  


He grew tired of the exchange; time was running out. He leaned forward, effectively pinning her body under his. His voice was a low whisper in her ear. “Or is it that you will only spread your legs for the most powerful man in Genovia and I don’t fit that bill.”  
  


Clarisse had had it with this line of questioning and conversation. Her voice took on an edge of its own that seemed strangely superior considering her current predicament. “How DARE you! You want control? Then I suggest you be the man you are professing to be and take it. Do what you want to me and let’s finish this. Over the past few days, I’ve given more of myself than I ever gave him…but that doesn’t seem to be enough for you!”  
  


His kiss was hard and demanding; his tongue plundering her mouth as his body moved against her. Despite her anger, despite her misgivings about his actions…her body betrayed her by responding to his touch. She fought it  fought it hard. There was a battle going on and she would not surrender until she had no choice. She felt him move slightly off of her body; but the reprieve was small as his hand slipped under the waistband of her silk pajama bottoms. A gasp escaped her mouth and her body arched in a combination of pain and pleasure before she could stop it as his fingers buried themselves in her innermost sanctum. She fought against the restraints and tried to move her lower body away from his touch; but he was too strong.  
  


The voice in his ear stopped him from going any further. He berated himself for spending so much time talking and less time acting. Hearing her scream his name would have to wait for another time, there was business to be done. He allowed himself one final heated kiss while he stroked her in an effort to unsettle her before he took the next and necessary step.   
  


Clarisse felt his hand pull away as he stood up abruptly. She had no idea what had made him stop; but she was grateful. Her thankfulness was short lived as he reached under the pillow next to her head and pulled out a gleaming and very sharp…  
  


**  
  


“KNIFE! André what the hell is going on?”  
  


Mia’s heart jumped into her throat and she quickly stood, the action causing the knife tip to slice through the satin of her robe and gown into her side. She didn’t even notice as the candlelight had found a new target to reflect its light…  
  


The knife glinted like a diamond as the reflection of the flames licked against the shiny surface that hung only a few feet above her grandmother’s heart. Any calm she had feigned dissipated like smoke in the breeze as she realized that this whole evening had been an elaborate ploy in which both she and her grandmother had played their role completely unaware of its true, dark intent. In a moment of clarity, she understood that she had been a pawn in their game over the past several months and that there was only one thing the people behind this deception could want…the throne of Genovia.  
  


**J/C~C/J**  
  
  


Mia’s eyes never left her grandmother; her voice was calm as she asked the question she knew was expected. “What do you want?”  
  


“Your signature, of course, and that of your grandmother’s.”   
  


“You want us to abdicate.” It was a statement, not a question. “And if I refuse?”  
  


“Then I’m afraid Queen Clarisse will endure a very painful and sordid demise  the details of which I’m sure Elsie Kentworthy would pay generously to report. The Renaldi name would be tarnished and you would lose the crown anyway. I’m giving you a peaceful way out.”  
  


She thought about the history lesson she had suffered through over her spring break. Apparently knowing ancient Genovian law was important. “You’re a bastard  you know that, right? How do you even stand to look at yourself? Do you like what you see in the mirror?”  
  


“You have no room to talk, Princess. At least I know who I am and I’m not afraid of it. You’re still trying to be a girl playing at being Queen. It’s time you grew up and accepted who you are. This isn’t a game.”  
  


Mia ignored him as she studied her grandmother intently. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow. Mia then let her gaze drift to the man who had betrayed them both. How could Joseph have done this? While she had wanted her chance to make a difference and be a great leader for the people of Genovia, the cost was now too high. She wasn’t even Queen yet and she had already experienced more deceit and betrayal from those she believed loved her than she ever thought possible. “Let’s get this over with. I want my grandmother released and I don’t want him to touch her again.” She gestured towards the man still leering at her grandmother’s exposed body as he held the knife, ready to strike if given the order.  
  


André led her through another secret door that opened into the room. Mia didn’t even wait for the door to shut when she voiced her opinion. “You’re a son of a bitch and you should be hung in the courtyard for what you’ve done here tonight.”  
  


Clarisse opened her eyes at the sound of Amelia’s voice. In the first heartbeat, she was proud of the way she was acting…confident, even in the face of great odds. In the next, she noticed the blood stain shining brightly through her satin night shirt. “Are you alright, Amelia? You’re bleeding!”  
  


André spoke up. “While this reunion is touching, everyone is fine. There is work still to be done.”  
  


Mia spoke up before he could continue. “Free her.” She looked towards Joseph. “Now!”  
  


He looked to André and, receiving a slight nod of his head, he used the knife to sever the scarf from the headboard. Clarisse’s wrists were still bound together, though, and he used the remaining piece of scarf to pull her to a sitting and then standing position.  
  


André’s look was placating as he asked. “Better? Now, let’s complete our business here  time is running short.”  
  


Clarisse spoke up. “Yes, I suppose it is  you only have until midnight.”  
  


Mia was confused. “Why midnight?”  
  


“The changing of the guard occurs at midnight, as well as a camera check on the sleeping chambers of the royal family. As soon as that is done, the rest of the security team will know that we are missing and the palace will go on high alert. Any chance they have of securing our cooperation for abdication…and that is what you’re after isn’t it? will become a bit more difficult when the entire royal guard is looking for us.” She glared directly at André. “You also broke a pact that has existed for generations here in Genovia…you dishonor your country and your ancestors.”  
  


“No pact was broken.” André replied angrily.  
  


She looked to Amelia’s side. “Blood has been shed in an effort to secure the throne.”  
  


“She did that to herself…”  
  


Momentarily forgetting the gravity of their situation, Mia interrupted. “They can watch us while we are sleeping? We’re going to have to discuss that with…” she looked pointedly at Joseph. “our NEW head of security.”  
  


“Enough! I will take the Princess to her suite to get changed and you take the Queen. We will meet in the throne room no later than thirty minutes. That will give Her Majesty enough time to retrieve the Renaldi family seal from the vault and both of them to sign and seal their abdication letters and for us to be on our way before they are discovered missing.”  
  


“Understood.”  
  


**C/J~J/C**  
  


Clarisse stepped into her bedroom through the small passageway that had provided them a way to avoid any security detail or cameras that would alert the team that the Queen was in danger. The knife pressed against her lower back had prevented her from trying to yell for help. The knife…and the threat of bodily harm to Amelia should she do anything to call attention to their position in the castle.  
  


Before she could move away, she felt his arm around her waist  pulling her body flush against his. She had to suppress a shudder as his lips found the soft curve of her neck. His tone left no doubt that he expected his order to be followed. “You are going to undress and then wait for me on the bed.”  
  


There was a hint of sarcasm to her anger as she replied. “Are you sure you have time for that? I can assure you that my offer to succumb willingly is certainly off the table in light of recent revelations.”  
  


She had to fight the bile that was rising in her throat as he threatened. “You will do exactly what I tell you to do or your Granddaughter will pay the price. Now either you undress or I will do it for you.”  
  


She broke away from his grip and angrily undid the buttons of her night shirt. “I find that I no longer will be in need of your kind of help.” The bra followed as her tirade continued. “You are more a fool than I if you think the people of Genovia will accept that I willingly abdicated the throne to you…no matter whether they believed you were my lover or not.”   
  


The ice cold feel of metal against her heart effectively ended her tirade. “I think we’ve talked enough for one night.” He stepped back and gestured for her to finish. Her eyes were locked with his…she didn’t even recognize the man that stood before her. His reflection in the mirror of her soul seemed clouded. The most intense disappointment she had ever felt in her life infused every cell in her body. She exhaled slowly as she lowered the final barrier between her body and the man she thought was her best friend. There was resignation in her voice as she held his gaze for a few moments longer. “You may have my body tonight, but you have lost my heart forever.”  
  


She shook her head slowly as in disbelief that she could have so misjudged him. Had he been playing her for a fool for decades or was this something that happened recently. As she lay back on the bed, her mind turned inward…seeking to give her refuge from what was about to happen.  
  


She felt the now unwelcome weight on her body as he nestled his body against hers. She knew he was looking down at her. She opened her eyes to look at him one last time. “I’m so very disappointed in you, Joseph. I thought you were better than this.”  
  


“I have two more things to say to you, Clarisse. First, I’ve never wanted the throne…only the woman who sat upon it.”  
  


Her eyes opened wider at his admission. If all of this wasn’t for him to assume the throne, who was behind this most elaborate deception? If that revelation surprised her, nothing on Earth could prepare her for what he said next.  
  


“And second…”   
  


She could feel his hardness pressing against her vulnerable entrance…she tried to listen to what he was saying while preparing herself mentally for the pain that was about to come.  
  


“I am not Joseph!”  
  


**C/J ~ J/C**  
  
  
  
---  
  
var gaJsHost = (("https:" == document.location.protocol) ? "https://ssl." : "http://www.");  
document.write(unescape("%3Cscript src='" + gaJsHost + "google-analytics.com/ga.js' type='text/javascript'%3E%3C/script%3E"));

try {  
var pageTracker = _gat._getTracker("UA-1955324-5");  
pageTracker._trackPageview();  
} catch(err) {}


	6. The Mirror's Reflection

|   
---  
| 

The Mirror's Reflection

Chapter 6  
  


The shock barely had time to register as she felt his body start to move forward to thrust inside of her. The sound of porcelain shattering all around her split the air and a second later the body of the man she had believed to be Joseph collapsed like dead weight on her frame.  
  


Time seemed to move in slow motion…she watched the events of the next few minutes unfold before her as though she was watching it rather than being a part of it. Another man came into her view and pulled the burden off of her body. He pulled her to a sitting position and was gently shaking her. It took a few tries before her mind cleared through the fog and could focus.  
  


“Clarisse? Clarisse? Are you alright?”  
  


She shook her head. “Joseph?”  
  


“Yes. It’s me.”  
  


This wasn’t making any sense. If Joseph was the man who had just rescued her…then who the hell was laying naked and unconscious on her floor. She felt his hands on her face, turning her to look at him. “If you are Joseph…then who is that?” Her eyes darted between the two men…they were identical.  
  


“My twin brother, Jacob.”  
  


All of the emotion and stress of the past hour surged through her body like an electrical current. The thought of someone other than Joseph touching her, asking her intimate details of her life, seeing her unclothed, and kissing her mouth and her body…it was all too much. Her hand flew to her mouth and she ran towards the bathroom effectively emptying the contents of her stomach.   
  


Joseph followed quickly behind her, wanting to make sure she was okay. He had no idea what had transpired before he escaped from the cell they were holding him in; but judging by Clarisse’s actions…it had not been pretty. He reached out to touch her, to offer comfort and felt a stabbing pain through his heart when she flinched away from him. He looked coldly to the man who, though identical to him on outward appearances…couldn’t be more different on the inside. Knowing that whatever he did had caused Clarisse to be afraid of his touch was enough to make him want to do severe bodily harm to the man who had used their likeness to hurt her.  
  


He set his personal feelings aside  there was work to be done. He moved away from Clarisse knowing his presence was not going to bring comfort at this time. He ran water over a washcloth and handed it to her and retrieved her robe. After ensuring that Jacob was tightly bound and hidden in the secret passageway where he would deal with him later, he quickly undressed and put Jacob’s clothing on.  
  


“What are you doing?” A weak voice asked from the floor of the bathroom.  
  


“We need to find out who is behind this, Your Majesty.” He decided to avoid the familiarity of her name to help her stay on task. “We need to rescue the Princess and apprehend the people behind this.”  
  


“Can’t you just send the Royal Guard in to apprehend André?”  
  


“At the first sign that something has gone wrong with the plan, whoever is behind this will fade back into the shadows and wait to plot another coup.” He continued as he put in the earpiece that had been in Jacob’s ear. “No, the only way…” He stopped cold.  
  


“What?”  
  


“I can hear everything we’re saying in this earpiece. They have a listening device implanted somewhere…that’s how Jacob knew what was going on and could interchange himself for me without you knowing.”  
  


Clarisse watched as Joseph’s mind turned over all the details in an effort to narrow down where the bug could have been. His eyes were drawn to Clarisse’s form, now clad in white satin. She was mildly distressed at the slow perusal he was doing of her body. She pulled the robe tighter around her, now very self conscious and completely unsure of how she should be feeling at this moment. She flinched again as his hand touched her neck and slid under the fabric. Her eyes closed as she couldn’t bear to see whatever emotions were displayed on his face at her reaction.   
  


Joseph lifted the delicate chain and pulled until the locket was no longer hidden under her robe. He turned it over carefully before opening it. He carefully removed the pictures and saw the tiny microphone that been responsible for divulging their secrets. He could only hope that the sound feed only went to Jacob’s earpiece; otherwise, their rescue plan had already failed.  
  


“I’m sorry.” He whispered before putting the locket back together and letting it slip back into its resting place in the valley between her breasts. He could feel her body tremble as he pulled her close and whispered in her ear; thereby avoiding anyone but them overhearing. “The only way we can pull this off is for me to pretend to be him and for us to go through with everything up until the point where you would affix the Renaldi seal. Here’s what we’ll do then…”  
  


Clarisse nodded her head to indicate that she would go along with his plan. There would be time later to try to sort through the emotional ramifications of what she had learned and what had transpired here this evening. For now, though, she needed to prove to herself that she could do what was necessary to save her granddaughter and preserve the Renaldi rule. Tonight she would be Clarisse, the Queen of Genovia, fortress of strength and resolve…tomorrow, she would be Clarisse, the woman, trying to put the pieces of her life back together again.  
  


**C/J~J/C**  
  


The throne room was dimly lit solely by the center chandelier. It had been adjusted to its lowest level so as to not attract any undue attention. The marble table that was usually kept off to the side had been placed in the center of the lighted area. A single candle had been lit and was illuminating the two additional objects resting on the marble slab: a piece of typewritten paper and a pen.  
  


“You’re late!” André grumbled as he watched Clarisse being led back in now dressed in a red v-cut sweater and black pants.   
  


He smiled as he watched her cringe when his accomplice’s arm went around her as he kissed her neck before explaining. “We were a little busy. We’re here now, so let’s finish this.”  
  


Mia looked at her grandmother. She was pale and looked physically ill. Mia swore that she wouldn’t rest until everyone responsible for this night of horrors would be punished  even if she had to do it herself. She turned to André. “She was not to be touched.”  
  


André just shrugged his shoulders as if to say he had no control over his partner.   
  


Her voice was like steel as she vowed. “I’ll see you rot in jail for what you’ve done and allowed to be done.”  
  


Before she could get carried away, she heard her grandmother’s voice…quiet, but strong. “Amelia, justice will prevail  you must have faith. For the moment, I think we should get this over with.” Their eyes locked and spoke volumes. “Understood?”  
  


There was something in her tone that reassured Mia that all wasn’t lost  although she had no idea how they were going to get out of this one. If there was one thing left that Mia believed in…it was her grandmother. And if her grandmother said everything was going to be alright, then that was exactly what it would be. Mia looked more closely at her, studying her intently. Her skin held the pallor of a woman who had been ill; her body language and posture  a woman who had been traumatized over the past several hours; but her eyes…her eyes held a glint of defiance and assuredness that indicated to Mia that her Queen had this situation well in hand. She held her gaze a moment trying to assure her grandmother that she would do whatever necessary to make certain things went according to her plan…whatever that plan may be. “Understood.”  
  


André watched the exchange and found it slightly disconcerting  the Renaldi women exuded a certain power, especially when they were under pressure that seemed to defy explanation or logic. He felt an inexplicable chill run up his spine. He spoke gruffly. “Let’s get started.” He handed a pen to Mia. “Princess, if you will do the honors of going first.”  
  


Mia grabbed the pen away; the action caused her side to start bleeding again. The pain barely registered as she slowly signed away the birth right that she had only learned of a few short years ago. Amelia Mignonette Thermompolis Renaldi  the name was penned and she tossed it on the floor, enjoying watching André scramble after it.  
  


He shot her a glare before turning to Clarisse. “Your Majesty…” he indicated as he held the pen out. Clarisse Mignonette Gerard Renaldi she signed in flowing letters indicative of the familiarity of signing important documents on a regular basis. She smiled and handed the pen back to André.  
  


“Almost there.” He breathed a slight sigh of relief. It was now 11:53 pm.  
  


Clarisse smiled again…which he found disturbing. “Of course you realize our signatures mean nothing until the Renaldi seal has been affixed.” She advised.  
  


Joseph knew that was his cue. He grabbed Clarisse by her upper arms, pulling her back towards him. His voice was low and menacing. “We know that! Which is why I’m here…to make sure you do exactly what you are supposed to do. Let’s go.”  
  


Mia made a move towards them, only to be pulled abruptly back  the action ripping her wound completely open. She doubled over from the pain and Clarisse had to fight the urge to go to her. Joseph’s strong grip on her arm silently reminded her that they had to finish their task and the quicker they did that, the quicker they could help Mia.  
  


Clarisse removed the picture that provided a semblance of camouflage to the wall vault. The old combination lock had been replaced several years ago by a more modern touch pad mechanism. Joseph turned around to give her privacy as she keyed in the combination. A few moments later, the sound of the lock being released brought his attention back to her. Leaving the door slightly ajar, she whispered. “We must hurry, Amelia needs medical attention.”  
  


“Yes ma’am” he whispered in reply before taking her arm again to ‘lead’ her back out to the throne room.   
  


André had stepped closer to the table and was eyeing the signatures with a gleam of satisfaction. His hold on the Princess remained tight, although with the amount of blood she had lost that evening, her strength was beginning to wane. Clarisse stepped beside him. She slipped the ring bearing the seal on her finger to ensure that he couldn’t steal it from her and affix the seal himself…that was certainly not part of the plan.  
  


She waited.  
  


“We are waiting, Your Majesty.” André advised.  
  


“As am I, André.” She replied, calmly.  
  


“For what? Your granddaughter to bleed to death?”  
  


Clarisse swallowed and tried to stay on task. “For whomever I will be abdicating the throne of Genovia to…I want to see their face.”  
  


“What makes you think it’s not me?” André asked angrily.  
  


In her best Queen look, she let her gaze move slowly up and down his physique. As her eyes skimmed over his mid section, she noticed a detail on the knife that was sheathed in its holster: on the handle was inscribed an elaborate “C”. She didn’t pause long as she didn’t want to let him realize she had noticed. As her eyes finally locked with his, her voice was filled with disdain, contempt and laced with condescension for effect. “That you would be fit to serve as King does not even enter the realm of possibility.”  
  


Anger began to build in André’s body; but his eyes  still locked with the Queen’s  revealed a different emotion…fear. Her calm authority was unnerving. This whole night had turned out to be more than the final phase in their plan. It was as though a large mirror had been in placed in front of each of them revealing their character and what they were truly like on the inside. Both the Queen and Princess had shown strength in the face of adversity and a love for each other and their country that he imagined few truly possessed. Feeling the Queen’s judgment on his fitness as a King had only served to remind him that he would most likely never be more than a pawn in someone else’s game. He did not like the reflection he saw in the mirror. Her voice broke through his musings.  
  


“Let me be clear. I will not affix this seal until the person I am abdicating the throne of Genovia to shows himself.”  
  


The sound of movement from shadows on the other side of the throne room diverted everyone’s attention. A look of disbelief and horror replaced the carefully constructed façade on Clarisse’s face as she gasped. “Charlotte?!”  
  


**C/J~J/C**  
  
  
  
---  
  
var gaJsHost = (("https:" == document.location.protocol) ? "https://ssl." : "http://www.");  
document.write(unescape("%3Cscript src='" + gaJsHost + "google-analytics.com/ga.js' type='text/javascript'%3E%3C/script%3E"));

try {  
var pageTracker = _gat._getTracker("UA-1955324-5");  
pageTracker._trackPageview();  
} catch(err) {}


	7. The Mirror's Reflection

|   
---  
| 

The Mirror's Reflection

Chapter 7  
  


Clarisse felt Joseph’s hand at the small of her back; he was trying to give her strength and courage to see the plan through despite the added complexity of Charlotte being involved. He could only hope that Shades and the Royal Guard would adjust their plan of attack to accommodate this change in circumstances.  
  


Charlotte continued to move forward, her eyes locked with Clarisse’s. When her face was lit enough, the Queen saw her mouth the words, “I’m sorry” before the man who was holding her hostage tightened his grip on her waist and pushed the barrel of his gun further against her temple.   
  


Seeing Clarisse’s eyes widen at the sight of a gun, Lord Crawley sneered. “While my employees may prefer the beauty of the blade, I prefer the power of a bullet.”  
  


“So I see.” Clarisse answered as she tried to stall for time. She fought the urge to check the time; she knew it couldn’t be too much longer, though.  
  


“I brought Charlotte along as additional security  just in case you tried to be foolish and not do what was expected or you. Although I must admit, you always have done exactly that. From marrying the King and giving him heirs even though you didn’t love him to giving in to your feelings for Joseph which allowed us to coordinate this whole wonderful evening.”  
  


Clarisse’s fingernails were imbedding solidly in the tender flesh of her palms…fighting to contain her emotions. She exhaled slowly. “It seems you have everything and everyone figured out.”  
  


He laughed. “Yes, it seems I do. Everyone had just written me off as a drunk which allowed me to move all the pieces into place to finally bring my family back to the palace and the throne of Genovia. They may have lost it first to the Chevalier family and then the Renaldis because of their inability to stay away from the bottle; but I will reclaim it once more and our honor.”  
  


This time it was the Queen who laughed. “If you consider what you’ve done here tonight honorable, then you are more of a fool than even I believed.”  
  


Mia watched the exchange with feigned interest; her focus was centered on the knife that was almost within her grasp. While her grandmother and Lord Crawley shared a history and ethics lesson, she was waiting for an opening that would allow her to regain a bit of an upper hand. Silently calculating her odds for success, she waited.  
  


“You will hold your tongue woman or I will be forced to destroy this lovely woman in my arms.” He pulled Charlotte closer to him. “Although I was planning on keeping her around as my mistress so she could be taught some lessons on how to show respect to Lords and Ladies. Her treatment of me at State dinners and functions has been less than desirable…she needs to be taught some manners.”  
  


Joseph thanked the heavens when he saw the tiny flash of light at the door which indicated all the pieces were in place. He only prayed he could get to everyone in time. His hand went to the small of Clarisse’s back to silently tell her to get ready. As the clock began to strike midnight, he shouted. “Now!!!”  
  


At his words, he stepped in front of Clarisse and knocked the candle over so it would fall onto the abdication documents burning them beyond recognition. Clarisse hastened towards the ante room to secure the Renaldi seal back in the safe. Joseph lunged towards Mia to try to move her from harm’s way, but she rotated out of André’s grip and away from Joseph, grabbing the knife as she moved out of his grasp.   
  


Joseph couldn’t stop his momentum and had to pray that Amelia’s anger would carry her through her desire to subdue André. As he moved towards Charlotte, Shades and the Royal Guard swarmed from behind the shadows to subdue Lord Crawley. Fortunately, the man had been so stunned by Joseph/Jacob’s actions that he hadn’t immediately pulled the trigger, giving them valuable seconds to save Charlotte’s life. He tackled Charlotte, driving her to the ground while Shades secured the gun before even a shot could be fired.  
  


The final chimes of the clock sounded and then there was an eerie silence as the dust settled around the room and all activity ceased. In a matter of twelve seconds, the balance of power had been restored. The Renaldi seal was back in the safe protected by a combination that only the Queen knew; Lord Crawley was being restrained by the Royal Guard and Mia had André against the wall with the knife pointed directly at his heart.  
  


The Queen’s voice broke through the silence. “Amelia, why don’t you let Shades take it from here?”  
  


Everyone watched and waited, their breath held as the Princess wrestled with her emotions. She wanted so badly to exact revenge on the man who had taken advantage of her heart and of her trusting nature. She had never felt so betrayed in her life. Then she thought of her grandmother and how betrayed she must feel right now. She cast a quick glance in that direction to see Clarisse standing in front of the marble table surveying the ashes of what had once been the document that would have changed their lives forever.   
  


She heard a noise behind her and turned to see Shades and Joseph coming up behind her. _They don’t realize he’s not with us anymore!_ She thought with sudden alarm. She whirled quickly and handed the knife to Shades before quickly stepping in front of Joseph and bringing her knee up sharply to his groin area.  
  


“Amelia!!!” Clarisse cried out as Joseph cried out and doubled over in pain.  
  


“You’re welcome, Gramma. He deserved it! Captain Kelley, arrest this man.” Mia ordered.  
  


Captain Kelley rushed to where Joseph was kneeling on the floor, but stopped short of arresting him. He looked to the Queen. “Ma’am?”  
  


“As you were, Captain  there’s no need to arrest him.” The Queen advised.  
  


“Gramma?”  
  


Clarisse put her hand to her head and sighed…it had been a long night. “Mia, please. I’ll explain in a bit. Captain Kelley, please see that Lord Crawley and André are given an armed escort to a holding cell and call the local authorities. Scott, please get medical attention for Amelia and Charlotte and…” she looked at the man still sitting on the floor. “Joseph?”  
  


He raised a hand to indicate he would be alright  he would just need a few minutes. “Alright then, just Amelia and Charlotte and then please escort them back to the Princess’ suite.”  
  


“Yes, ma’am.” Both Shades and Captain Kelley bolted into action at their Queen’s command. Captain Kelley issued orders to the guard while Shades scooped Mia into his arms and headed toward the infirmary with Charlotte close behind. Neither knew exactly what had transpired this evening; but they were certainly hopeful the maids could shed some light on it…since they always knew everything.  
  


Within minutes, the throne room was cleared except for Clarisse and Joseph. The Queen let exhaustion overcome her and was sitting with her eyes closed on the throne, thankful that all had worked out for Genovia  even if she and Amelia may never be the same again from the events that had taken place tonight. Joseph had finally been able to stand and had moved over to sit on the steps leading up to the platform where the throne rested.  
  


He finally stood and quietly spoke. “Your Majesty?”  
  


Her eyes opened to find his. His heart broke as he saw confusion and pain coloring the normally crystalline blue orbs. “Yes.”  
  


Joseph sighed. “May I suggest that I escort you to the Princess’ room while I take care of…” he hesitated, unsure of what her reaction would be when he brought the subject up again. “…other matters.”  
  


Clarisse shuddered and her eyes went cold. “Of course…”  
  


Joseph moved closer as she stood up. He wanted to reach out to her; but couldn’t handle watching her flinch at his touch. He would deal with his ‘problem’ and then set about trying to get things back to normal with the woman he loved more than life itself. “I’m sorry, Clarisse.”  
  


“As am I, Joseph…as am I.”  
  


**C/J~J/C**  
  


After ensuring Jacob was behind bars and assuring him he would be back soon for a lengthy conversation, he found his way back to the cell that he had been held in. Alexandra was sitting on the bunk looking less than pleased with her predicament. “You tricked me.” She scowled.  
  


Her statement was laughable considering all of the deception that he had experienced at her hand. “You deserved it.” He replied.  
  


“My head is hurting.” She complained.  
  


This statement did bring a smile as he thought about how she had earned the goose egg on her forehead earlier that night…  
  


_Joseph walked up to the bars and looked at the young woman who was ‘standing guard’ while Jacob and André were out doing God knew what to Clarisse and Amelia. He knew he was running out of time if he was going to intervene. “I guess I should have known better than to think a beautiful young woman such as yourself would be interested in an old man like me.” He sighed._  
  


_Alexandra sauntered up to the bars so she was standing only inches away from him; her hand slipped through the space between them and caressed his chest. “Oh, I don’t know, Joseph…you are very handsome. You just come off as very unavailable since your affections are clearly directed towards a certain member of the royal family.”_  
  


_He couldn’t believe he was doing this, but desperate times called for desperate measures. He let his hand drift out to comb through her golden locks and offered. “Perhaps I’ve never been provided with a suitable alternative.” His eyes locked with hers and held them. It was to his advantage that she was very young and, thankfully, more naïve than she pretended to be._  
  


_She closed the distance between them, her lips tentatively touching his. Joseph knew this was his opportunity. He deepened the kiss and let his hand slip to the back of her neck. With one quick move, his hand gripped her neck and jerked her head back and then slammed it into the steel bar. As her body went limp, Joseph maintained his hold on her neck and sank to the floor with her. He moved her until he was able to retrieve the keys out of her pocket and free himself. He placed her carefully on the bunk and put a cool wet cloth on her forehead. Locking the door behind him, he left to find Clarisse._  
  


He unlocked the door. “Come on. I’ll get you some medical attention and then turn you over to the Master at Arms.”  
  


“Is Charlotte alright?” Alexandra asked as they walked towards the infirmary.  
  


“Why do you ask?”   
  


“I was worried that he would hurt her. You have to believe me when I tell you I didn’t want to do that.” She confessed.  
  


“Do what?”  
  


“Lie to her to get her to leave her suite. I told her that Princess Amelia needed her. I know she had not been feeling well, but he insisted. When she got to the end of the corridor, he grabbed her and then he pulled out the gun. That’s when he sent me back here to watch you.”  
  


He shook his head. “I have no idea how you got messed up with such bad influences. I suggest when you get out of prison that you make better choices for your associates.”  
  


She sighed and then grinned. “Understood. But at least I got to kiss you.”  
  


He grabbed her arm, pulling her along. “That’s enough. Let’s go.”  
  


**  
  


As Joseph walked back towards the private residence, he thought about the number of things that had gone wrong. He had never considered security outside the staff quarters to be necessary since the Palace itself was guarded…but he had never considered such an elaborate deception within the walls of a place that was supposed to be safe  they would definitely need a better screening process for their employees and for guests at parties. He would also need to speak with Lionel regarding how much information he had, he was sure, unwittingly shared about Palace security with André. They would need to make necessary changes to their security protocols to compensate.  
  


He met up with Shades in the security office and confirmed that he would contact the press secretary later to advise that both the Queen and Princess had come down with a virus and would be staying out of the public eye for the next week to avoid exposing any of the citizens to the illness and that no guests would be allowed in the Palace during the same time.  
  


Joseph found Clarisse around two a.m. sitting with Mia and Charlotte in Mia’s suite. The women all looked exhausted, but too frightened to sleep.   
  


When the two men were admitted into the suite, Mia came running up to Joseph and hugged him fiercely. “I’m so sorry, Joe…I didn’t know. Gramma explained to me. Where is he? Did you know about him? Where has he been all this time?”  
  


“Amelia!” Clarisse’s voice cut into the line of questioning.   
  


“Sorry, Gramma.” She turned towards the older woman…worried about how she was holding up and how long it would take before she could come to terms with the whole Jacob/Joseph ordeal. Mia hugged him again and whispered in his ear. “I really am sorry about the whole…you know…I thought you were…him.”  
  


Joseph placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. “It’s alright, Princess, I deserved it.”  
  


Mia was taken aback. “How can you say that, Joe?”  
  


Both Clarisse and Charlotte turned in his direction at his admission. His eyes locked with Clarisse’s. “I let Charlotte, you and your grandmother down…I deserved what you gave me and more.”  
  


“You rescued us and, even though she won’t talk about what happened…I know you rescued Gramma as well.”  
  


“It was my job to keep you all safe…and I failed. For that, I couldn’t be sorrier.”  
  


“I forgive you, Joe. And…” she leaned in to whisper in his ear. “She will too…just give her some time.”  
  


He nodded his head in understanding and hoped that the young woman was right. He hugged her again before releasing her and stating. “I’ve asked Shades to stay with you and Charlotte tonight, if that is acceptable?” His question was made directly to Clarisse as that would mean that he would be watching over her.  
  


Clarisse hugged Charlotte and then kissed Mia on the cheek. She touched Shades on the shoulder. “Thank you, Scott, for your help tonight and for watching over them. I’ll speak to your boss about a promotion.” She smiled weakly.  
  


“Thank you, ma’am; I, we, are all sorry that we weren’t able to stop it before it came to this tonight.”  
  


“We were all deceived, Scott.” She turned towards the two women. “Try to get some rest and I’ll see you later this morning when we’ll try to sort out how to handle all of this as discreetly as possible.”  
  


Charlotte nodded. “Yes ma’am.”  
  


Clarisse turned to Joseph. “Shall we?”  
  


He nodded and opened the door, walking, as he always had done before, two steps behind her. When they arrived at her suite, the footmen opened the doors to allow them inside. Joseph wasn’t sure how to proceed from here. He had no intention of leaving her alone in the suite tonight…even with the guards outside. He didn’t want to argue with her; but she needed to understand that HE needed to be here…to make sure she was alright.   
  


He looked up to find her standing at the open door to her bedroom. “Where is everything? Oh my God, the maids…” Her hand went to cover her mouth as she thought someone else might be privy to what had happened here tonight.  
  


Joseph quickly moved behind her, careful not to touch her. “I took care of it, Clarisse…no one else knows. All evidence was removed, the sheets have been changed, and the vase was from my room…so no one will even realize it is gone.”  
  


Her shoulders visibly dropped as relief flooded her body. “Thank you…for everything.”  
  


“No thanks are necessary.”  
  


She turned around, anger filling her eyes. “So I am not to be thankful for you stopping that…animal before he violated me any more than he already had? Am I not to be thankful for you insisting that we follow through so we could discover who was trying to wrestle the throne from my grasp yet again? Am I not to be thankful that you know me well enough to know that I’ve needed space…even though you don’t know why?”  
  


Joseph rested his forehead on the wall next to her door as she unleashed her remaining emotion. He couldn’t even look at her…he couldn’t even fathom what to say. He had no idea what had happened to her tonight and knew that she could not talk to him about it tonight…if ever. He let out a slow breath. “I’m sorry and…you’re welcome.”  
  


Neither spoke and neither moved for several minutes. Finally, he spoke. “I’m not leaving your suite tonight. You can choose where I stay…but I am not leaving.”  
  


He had expected an argument…had almost hoped for one. Instead her words, spoken quietly, tore at his very soul. “While your presence is…unsettling, I would be more upset if you were not here with me.”  
  


“I’m going to get ready for bed now.” She said as she walked towards the bathroom. Once the door was closed, he walked into her bedroom. He turned down the bed for her and then moved the chaise lounge in front of the area where the secret passage way emerged. It was important that she feel safe and know that no one was going to get anywhere near her or hurt her…ever again. He reclined on the chair and closed his eyes, trying to find peace somewhere in his troubled mind. She had let him stay…that was an important step…maybe there would be hope for them yet.   
  


Before he could get too comfortable, he heard her crying…it was almost as though she were inside his head. Then he remembered  the earpiece. She must have forgotten about the microphone hidden inside the necklace. Her gut wrenching sobs, though only heard in his head…tore into his heart just as if André had physically plunged one of the knives into his chest. She had been a tower of strength, surviving God knows what…and not until she was assured that everyone and everything was alright…would she let herself fall apart. He had seen it when Rupert had died and then again with Philippe. He had felt a special connection with her as he was the only one she had ever let see her like that. It made him wonder…did she know that he could hear this time or had she truly meant for it to be a private moment? Regardless, he would wait for her…and while he waited…he would allow himself to cry too.  
  


Several minutes later, she emerged. Her face was tear-stained and she looked as bad as he could ever remember. He watched as she surveyed the arranging he had done. A grateful look crossed her features when she noticed that his ‘post’ was in front of the only secret access to her bedroom. She didn’t speak, but nodded her thanks; he returned the gesture.   
  


Though they both closed their eyes…neither slept; it had been a long day and would be an even longer night.  
  


**C/J~J/C**  
  
  
  
---  
  
var gaJsHost = (("https:" == document.location.protocol) ? "https://ssl." : "http://www.");  
document.write(unescape("%3Cscript src='" + gaJsHost + "google-analytics.com/ga.js' type='text/javascript'%3E%3C/script%3E"));

try {  
var pageTracker = _gat._getTracker("UA-1955324-5");  
pageTracker._trackPageview();  
} catch(err) {}


	8. The Mirror's Reflection

|   
---  
| 

The Mirror's Reflection

Chapter 8  
  


The next day Clarisse ordered tea and breakfast for both of them. The kitchen staff had heard that there was a ‘situation in the throne room’ the night before, but no one knew any details. They just knew it had been bad. So no one questioned or gave a second thought to the fact that Joseph was in the Queen’s suite first thing in the morning. Joseph called over to Mia’s suite and spoke with Shades. He said that the Princess had been able to confide in him and Charlotte and she was slowly beginning the recovery process. Joseph looked to the stoic woman sipping her tea…he hoped that she would soon confide in him.  
  


Neither was hungry, but they slowly drank their tea. Afterwards, Joseph built a fire and they sat on the couch, watching the logs being consumed by the flames, both lost in self reflection. The activity was repeated at lunch time. Finally at dinner time, Mia came for a visit. Joseph welcomed her at the door.   
  


“How is she?” She whispered.  
  


“Quiet. How are you?” He asked.  
  


She exhaled slowly. “I’m still not sure, to be honest. My side is healing nicely, the doctor says. The scar should disappear completely over time. The scars on the inside…those may take longer.”  
  


He nodded, fully understanding. “Why don’t you sit with her for a bit? I’m going to check on things with security and I’ll be back in about thirty minutes.”  
  


“Sure, Joe.” She hugged him and then went and snuggled next to her Gramma on the couch. He smiled as Clarisse put her arm around her and pulled her close.   
  


**C/J~J/C**  
  


“I’m having you extradited to Puerto Rico…they will deal with you there.” Joseph informed the man who had assumed his identity for the past few days.  
  


He sneered. “The prodigal son returns home. Maybe I should ask mother to come visit me?”  
  


“You can ask your mother to come visit you, if you like. My mother, on the other hand, will be coming nowhere near you. You’ve lost any rights to any family that might have otherwise welcomed you.”  
  


“Because you made so many efforts to see me before.”  
  


“I told you  I didn’t know you existed. IF I had known, I would have sought you out and maybe things would have been different.”  
  


“So you keep saying.”  
  


“Let me be very clear about one thing, though.”  
  


“What’s that?”  
  


“If I EVER see you again…or you EVER touch her again…I will kill you.”  
  


Jacob saw the darkness in his twin’s eyes…a look he had recognized in his own reflection on more than one occasion. “I believe you.”  
  


**C/J~J/C**  
  


Joseph hadn’t wasted time showering; he had just grabbed a change of clothes and made his way back to Clarisse’s suite as soon as possible. Mia was sitting on the couch by herself. Seeing Joseph’s panicked look, she interjected. “She’s in the shower. She should be out in a few minutes. I told her I would wait until you got back. Is he gone?”  
  


“Yes, he is being taken away now. He is on a one way flight to Puerto Rico and I don’t expect to see him ever again. If he does…”  
  


“You’ll kill him.” Mia stated flatly as if there were no other obvious conclusion.  
  


“Yes, Princess…I’ll kill him. Whatever he did to Clarisse…he deserves to die.”  
  


Mia nodded in agreement.   
  


The shower was still running so Joseph decided to pry a bit. “Did you see anything? You know?” He wanted to ask without truly asking.  
  


Mia gazed into the fire. “Believe it or not, André didn’t let me watch what I suspect was the worst of it. What I did see…”   
  


“Please, Princess…anything you can tell me will help.” He was desperate.  
  


Mia looked towards the bathroom and then back at Joe. “They came to the room that night to make love. She thought it was you, Joe.” Mia sought to reassure him.  
  


“I understand, Princess. Please continue.”  
  


“I couldn’t hear what they were saying, but when I looked again, Gramma was tied to the bed.”  
  


“Oh my God.”  
  


“He was touching her…she wasn’t enjoying it anymore. He kept saying things to her and she would reply and shake her head no. I don’t know what happened after that…André wouldn’t let me watch. When I was allowed to look again, her eyes were closed, her breathing was shallow and he was holding a knife over her heart. That’s all I know. I don’t know what happened in her room. Please, Joe…tell me that he didn’t…” She swallowed hard. “…rape her.”  
  


Joseph pulled her into his strong embrace. “No, Princess…I stopped him…just barely; I’m afraid, though, I didn’t arrive in time to prevent the entire scenario.”  
  


“Thank you for preventing at least the worst.”  
  


“André didn’t…to you?” He had to ask.  
  


“No. He actually was quite the gentleman…all things considered. He did make me take my shirt off…but that was so he could bandage my wound.”  
  


“Perhaps I will show him some leniency then.”  
  


She smiled. “Let’s not get too carried away.”  
  


“Deal. Thank you for telling me, Princess. I know it wasn’t easy.”  
  


The shower had stopped. They only had a few minutes left. “Please don’t tell her I said anything.”  
  


“I promise.”  
  


“You promise what?” Clarisse asked.  
  


Joseph smiled, grateful she had finally spoken. He winked at Mia. “I promised her that I would get a shower next…she thinks I’m starting to smell.”  
  


Clarisse rewarded them with a small smile. She knew they were lying to protect her; but she appreciated the effort. “It’s all yours.” She gestured to Joseph.  
  


“Thank you, Your Majesty.” He turned to Mia. “Sleep well, Princess.”  
  


**  
  


Joseph emerged five minutes later, freshly washed and in a change of clothes. He had opted for his black sweats and t-shirt. “I hope this is acceptable. I can change back into my dress slacks if you wish.”  
  


She gestured to her silk pajamas and robe (as if he hadn’t noticed already). “It’s casual attire tonight.”  
  


This time they did eat a little of what had been provided for their meal: a small bowl of chicken broth and crackers. They ate in silence then resumed their places on the couch in front of the fire.   
  


_Joseph was lost in thoughts of his encounter with the brother that he had never known and, after all that had transpired, never cared to know.  
  
_

_Joseph woke; his head feeling like he had fallen from the top of a very tall pear tree. He was groggy and his vision a little blurry. He sat up carefully, surveying his surroundings. Within moments, he realized he was in one of the few remaining cells in the basement of the palace.  
  
_

_“Looks like Sleeping Beauty is awake.”  
  
_

_Joseph forced his eyes to focus. He must have had more to drink than he remembered. Briefly it seemed as though he were looking in a mirror, except his reflection was not mimicking his stance or actions. “Who are you?”  
  
_

_“Is that any way to speak to your brother?” Jacob asked.  
  
_

_“Look…I don’t know who you, but I demand to know why I am being held like a prisoner.” His head was pounding, but the sense of foreboding and danger that was spreading through his body like ice through his veins far outweighed any other physical discomforts.  
  
_

_“From the information I’ve been able to gather about you, I’d say SHE has held you hostage for the past several years. I’m surprised at your inability to take what you so obviously want.”  
  
_

_Joseph’s anger was palpable. “I’ll ask you again…who the hell are you?”  
  
_

_“Sit down, brother and let me tell you a story…”  
  
_

_As he had been a captive audience, he had no choice but to listen. Though their physical presence was identical, from the moment they exited the womb, their lives had taken far different paths resulting in one man being filled with honor and love  the other bitterness and hate.  
_  


**  
  


From the moment he had learned the truth, he had tried to reconcile all of the information Jacob had told him with what he knew to be true from his childhood. With sickening recognition, he knew that the story that Jacob had woven for him could, indeed, be true…  
  


Each dealing with their own personal demons, the atmosphere in the suite remained tense and sorrowful. After an hour or more, Clarisse finally spoke. “Is he…gone?”  
  


“Yes.”  
  


“I see.”  
  


“Did you want to speak to him before I sent him away?”  
  


“No.”  
  


Several minutes passed before she spoke again. “How did you not know he existed?” It wasn’t an accusation, just a need for information…for understanding.  
  


“If what he told me is to be believed, my parents gave him up at birth.”  
  


“Why?” Her voice was slightly incredulous.  
  


“You won’t understand.”  
  


She shot him a look, but refrained from a total outburst. He didn’t want her judging his family. He then remembered Mia’s words recounting the horrors Clarisse had been subjected to and softened. “Apparently we were very poor and they were concerned about having two mouths to feed. Healthcare was minimal in the small town we lived in…my mother didn’t know she was pregnant with twins. I never knew he existed until I saw him after he locked me up.”  
  


“Did he say anything else?”  
  


He thought for a moment, trying to fully understand what she was asking. After several moments, he replied. “If you’re asking if he volunteered why he did this…the answer is no. I would surmise that it was revenge.”  
  


“On you?”  
  


“I believe.”  
  


“Why? You had nothing to do with the decision to give him up for adoption.”  
  


“I don’t think that mattered to him. He was set on destroying me and all that I…” He turned to look in her direction. “…love.”  
  


She nodded but did not say anything more. After another thirty minutes or so, she stood up and moved over on the couch so she was close enough to reach out and take his hand. Their clasped hands rested on the space in between them. Joseph squeezed it gently, not daring to look at her and thought that maybe there was some hope for them after all.  
  


**C/J~J/C**  
  


The next day passed in similar fashion as the day before. Mia came to visit right before dinner and Joseph went to check on André. He knew something was amiss when he arrived at the holding cell area. He was met by the Master of Arms. “I’m sorry, sir. We didn’t know.” He tried in way of explanation.  
  


“Didn’t know what?”  
  


“That he was on suicide watch.” The man explained.  
  


Joseph picked up the pace as he made his way to the young man’s cell. He stopped cold at the sight of the lifeless body swinging from a rafter. “Why wasn’t someone watching him?”  
  


“Our man was stationed at the end of the corridor; but, like I said…we didn’t know he was a potential suicide.”  
  


Joseph pushed the man against the wall, his forearm pressing against his chest. “He wounded the Princess, kidnapped the Queen and tried to stage a Palace coup. He was caught and was facing banishment from the only country he had ever known. What about that scenario doesn’t suggest that he might be interested in taking his own life?”  
  


The man realized that he had failed and now had the Royal Family’s head of security on his bad side…not a good place to be. “I’m sorry, sir.”  
  


“I’m sure you are. I’ll be sure to send the Princess…your future Queen…down to see you should she have any questions about what occurred here.”  
  


“He left a note.”  
  


“What?”  
  


“For the Princess.”  
  


_Will this nightmare never end?_ He thought to himself. “Let me have it.”  
  


“Yes, sir.”  
  


Joseph snatched the note and issued a final order. “Take care of this…mess you’ve created. Not a word to the press, do you understand?”  
  


“Yes sir.”  
  


**  
  


Joseph walked into the suite, his heart heavy. He wasn’t sure how the Princess would take the news; but she deserved to know and deserved to have the note. Maybe it would give her some closure. He had given Charlotte and Shades a ‘heads up’ so they could be there for her.  
  


“Hi Joe. Gramma and I were just wondering when you would be back.”  
  


He smiled at the Princess before answering. “You mean YOU were wondering…your grandmother does not ponder over things she can’t control or wonder over things for which she already knows the answers.”  
  


He caught a slight smile from Clarisse…she knew that he knew her well enough to know that; and he had been right. It was only Mia that had wondered what was taking Joseph so long. Clarisse knew he was taking care of things…as Joseph always did. She also knew that he would not be away from her one moment more than necessary.  
  


“Yeah whatever.” She smiled. “We’re glad you’re back. What took you so long?”  
  


He came and knelt in front of Mia, his voice taking on a serious tone. “I went to see André.”  
  


“Oh.”  
  


“Princess…I’m afraid I have some bad news.” He took her hands in his.  
  


“What is it, Joe? I mean he already tried to kill me and steal our crown…how much worse could it be?” Her hands had started to tremble.  
  


“André took his own life.”  
  


“What? How?”  
  


“Does that matter, Princess?” He really didn’t want to go into the sordid details if he didn’t have to.  
  


She seemed a million miles away. Clarisse’s eyes were closed, her hand on Mia’s leg, silently offering support. “No…no, I guess it doesn’t.”  
  


“He left this for you.” Joseph offered, reaching in his pocket to retrieve the note.  
  


Mia looked over the sealed envelope, noticing it hadn’t been opened. “How did he? I mean it’s in an envelope…”  
  


“All prisoners, unless they are on suicide watch, are provided with note paper and pen to write family.”  
  


“Why didn’t you open it?”  
  


“It wasn’t addressed to me. I will take it and read it, though, if you like.” He offered.   
  


She thought for a moment and then shook her head no. “Thank you for not reading it…I will...when I’m ready.”  
  


“The decision is entirely yours, Princess…whatever or whenever you decide.”  
  


She nodded her understanding and then stood up. Her expression was still far away; but she asked. “I’m going to go now, Gramma. Will you be alright?”  
  


Clarisse stood and hugged her. “Of course, dear. Will you?”  
  


“Yes…at some point. Probably not tonight…but I will.”  
  


Shades was waiting at the door to escort her back to the suite. Joseph showered again and then joined Clarisse for a light dinner. After they had eaten some, Clarisse offered. “Thank you for delivering the news. I know you didn’t have to or that you could’ve assigned that task to someone else. I appreciate you taking care of it personally and with compassion.”  
  


“You’re welcome.” He knew better than to say no thanks were needed  he had learned that lesson the hard way.  
  


After dinner, they were seated in front of the fire again. Tonight they picked up where they had left off the night before. Clarisse held his hand and they quietly reflected on the latest news. Finally, Joseph spoke. “It doesn’t have to be tonight. But at some point, Clarisse, I need to know what happened. For my own sanity.”  
  


She squeezed his hand but said nothing for several minutes. “It was like he knew me, Joseph. In retrospect, perhaps not as well as you do…but still more than he should have.” She continued. “It makes me wonder.”  
  


“Wonder what?”  
  


“How can I know when I was with him…and when I was with you?”  
  


Joseph waited a few moments before he spoke. “I was drugged and moved to the cell on Wednesday night. Anything from that point on was him, not me.”   
  


Clarisse thought about those nights that ‘Joseph’ had come to her; the number of times they had kissed…and more. She swallowed hard, fighting back the wave of nausea that once again threatened to overcome her. “I’m so sorry, Joseph. I should have known, should have realized that it was another man.”   
  


He, too, had spent a great deal of thought on that very subject. He had to ask. “Why didn’t you?”  
  


**C/J~J/C**  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
var gaJsHost = (("https:" == document.location.protocol) ? "https://ssl." : "http://www.");  
document.write(unescape("%3Cscript src='" + gaJsHost + "google-analytics.com/ga.js' type='text/javascript'%3E%3C/script%3E"));

try {  
var pageTracker = _gat._getTracker("UA-1955324-5");  
pageTracker._trackPageview();  
} catch(err) {}


	9. The Mirror's Reflection

|   
---  
| 

The Mirror's Reflection

Chapter 9  
  


Mia walked slowly back to her suite, fingering the envelope Joseph had given her. She wasn’t sure how she felt about everything she had just learned. She had cared so much about André and the hurt was intense when she learned that he had used her and deceived her. But could someone truly fake everything they had shared? There was a tenderness he had shown her…a tenderness that had not been necessary. Protecting her from seeing the horrible things Jacob was doing to her grandmother, gently bandaging her wound, and not using the thirty minutes he had alone with her to press a physical advantage.   
  


Of course she couldn’t forget what he had done or tried to do…it was almost like there were two very different people vying for control of his soul. She wasn’t ready to face the others just yet. She diverted from her intended course and found her way into the library. Like her grandmother, she found a solace and quiet contentment among the books and the view from the large bay window. She gazed for a moment at the stars hanging in the dark sky over the mountain tops of the country she had come to love. She thought about the thousands of people that lived beyond those mountains for which she would soon be responsible. Then she thought about André’s words to her: _“At least I know who I am and I’m not afraid of it. You’re still trying to be a girl playing at being Queen. It’s time you grew up and accepted who you are. This isn’t a game.”_  
  


She sat down on the couch that faced the window, slightly trembling. Was she just playing at it? Had she taken it as seriously as she should? She exhaled slowly before slipping her nail under the seal. Tears slipped slowly down her cheeks as she read the letter he had penned to her moments before taking his own life.  
  


_Princess…Mia,_  
  


_I am writing this letter to let you know that you were right. The mirror is not reflecting what I want to see…there’s someone else inside of me. Please know that while my initial reason for insinuating myself into your life was less than honorable…I found that I did grow to care for you…far more than I was supposed to…far more than I should have. Despite what I may have said to you over the course of that last fateful night, know that I found you to be honorable and well suited to rule the great country of Genovia. You may be young and have much to learn; but Queen Clarisse is an able mentor. I…my family…should have known better than to challenge such a formidable foe. While I will not live to see it…long live the Renaldi line and the beautiful, powerful women who lead it._  
  


_Please forgive me._  
  


_André_  
  


**  
  


At his question, Clarisse stood and moved towards the fireplace. Her back was to him as she couldn’t bear to look in his eyes as they had this discussion. “I’ve given that a lot of thought. I really only have one answer. I thought it was you…doing what you’ve always done for me.”  
  


“I’m afraid I don’t understand.” He admitted to himself that it was partially because he didn’t know what had transpired in those three days.  
  


After a few moments, she quietly spoke. “I’m sure you picked up on the fact that I was not entirely pleased with the way our physical relationship was progressing…or lack thereof.”  
  


He smiled, remembering the night she threw him out. “You were fairly clear about that fact.”  
  


“Well, he was able to hear all of that thanks to the locket Mia gave me and you placed around my neck that night.”  
  


“I see.”  
  


“So when he became more assertive and open to furthering our physical relationship, I assumed it was you doing what you had always done for me…meeting my needs.”  
  


“What did he do?” He had to know.  
  


She turned slowly to face him. Tears were starting to slip from her eyes. “I’m so ashamed, Joseph; I don’t want to talk about it.”  
  


Joseph exhaled slowly and then stood and joined her in front of the fireplace. He pulled her into his arms and let her cry. When she had quieted somewhat, he lifted her chin so he could look her in the eyes. “You have nothing to be ashamed of…you believed you were with the man you loved and planned to marry.”  
  


Her next words were spoken quietly, but with conviction. “I’m so sorry, Joseph. I know you deserve to know…but if I tell you, I fear you will never want to be with me - never want to touch me or kiss me again.”  
  


“Nothing you could say could make me feel that way, Clarisse.” Seeing the resolve in her eyes gave him pause, though. Somehow he would have to convince her; but he wasn’t certain that it could happen tonight.   
  


“I hope you will give me another chance.” He whispered.  
  


Slight disbelief registered on her face. How could he possibly still be interested in a relationship with her? “Chance for what?”  
  


He let his hand slide up her neck to her cheek, his thumb caressing her lip. He could feel her body trembling, but he wasn’t certain what the source was…fear or desire. “To meet your needs.” He decided to push things a bit and let his left hand slide up her side, barely grazing her breast. “All of them…” he added huskily.  
  


Clarisse couldn’t believe her body…it had betrayed her so many times in the past week that she had lost count. Now she had just resolved to let Joseph go as she was too ashamed of her inability to not realize that she was with a complete stranger rather than her soul mate and what did it do? Begin to tremble under his touch…would she never gain control of her wayward body again?  
  


Before she could say anything further, Joseph swept her up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. “You need your rest…it has been a long and exhausting day. We can talk more tomorrow.”  
  


She snuggled into his embrace; it had been so long since anyone had carried her. His strong arms around her made her feel protected and safe. He set her down gently next to the bed and pulled the comforter back for her. Kissing her forehead, he added. “Sleep well, my Queen.”   
  


He started to move away towards the chaise lounge that had been his bed for the past couple of nights. Her hand on his halted his steps. “Sleep with me tonight…please.”  
  


“I’ll have to wait until after midnight.” He cautioned.  
  


She shook her head slowly. “No. I don’t intend to hide in my own suite. If security knows you slept in my bed with me…so they know. I hear they are a trustworthy group.” She stated with a half smile.  
  


He returned the smile. “Far more so than the maids.”  
  


She laughed. It was a glorious sound that Joseph had missed sorely over the past week. “Is that a yes?”  
  


“Yes.”  
  


Clarisse watched with disguised interest as he removed everything but the black silk boxers. He returned the gesture as she removed her robe, revealing an emerald green satin gown that fell to her mid thigh. The bodice was a scooped neckline that was held in place by thin straps. He noticed small marks on her breasts that were fading, but still noticeable. She saw that his gaze lingered on her chest and realized instantly that it was not the normal reasons that held his gaze there. She climbed into bed and turned on her side away from him.   
  


Joseph sighed, more concerned than ever about what his counterpart had put her through. What bothered him, though, was that he couldn’t be sure if those marks had been incurred while she was a willing participant or if it had been done while she was restrained. He picked up the phone and instructed that the ladies’ maids were not to disturb the Queen  she would ring for them when or if she needed them. He hung up the phone, turned off the light and crawled into bed.  
  


A few moments later he had settled in. They were both on their right sides and she had adjusted her body until she was spooned against his chest. His arm fell protectively over her waist. There was no sound in the room save the ticking of the grandfather clock in the corner. Finally after several minutes, she clasped his hand and moved it up until he could feel the marred flesh he had noticed earlier. Her voice was barely above a whisper. “It happened Thursday afternoon…in my office, during lunch.”  
  


He didn’t say anything…he wasn’t sure if it was from shock or not wanting to interrupt whatever further information she may provide. He let the pads of his fingers gently smooth over the area. “The night before…the night you were abducted, he came to my suite just before midnight and told me he was sorry for being such a fool and then proceeded to demonstrate for me what he said he should have done the night of my birthday.”  
  


Joseph felt a deep pang of regret. Jacob had heard everything that had transpired and had used it; skillfully it seemed, to emotionally manipulate her. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered.  
  


“I wanted to be with you so badly, Joseph…I couldn’t seem to control myself once I thought you wanted me that badly too.” She admitted.  
  


He pulled her closer to his body, his hand cupping her breast. “How could you think I didn’t want you? I’ve dreamed of making love to you so many nights. Not acting on those desires has been the hardest thing I’ve ever done.”  
  


She turned in his embrace, her tear stained face only inches from his. “That was the problem…don’t you see?” Her voice was pleading…needing him to understand. “You could control yourself…I couldn’t. I wanted your feelings for me to be so strong that you couldn’t stop.” Now that the words had started, she couldn’t seem to stop them. “That’s what happened while you were away, Joseph…I lost control. His touch was aggressive and inflamed me even higher…he pushed me to do things I would have never considered.”  
  


He knew she was waiting for an answer  some explanation as to why he had not been able to do those things for her. “Perhaps that’s because he knew he was only going to be around for a few days. I, on the other hand, wanted a lifetime with you. As I said that night…I wasn’t willing to risk forever for one night of passion…as memorable as I know that night would be.”  
  


She exhaled slowly. “My mind knows you are right, Joseph; my heart and body just can’t seem to catch up. I’ve given my life to this country and now that I am in my twilight years, I don’t want to sacrifice the happiness that I’ve found in you.  
  


Joseph rolled over onto his back and pulled her body partially onto his drawing her into a comforting embrace. He slowly stroked her back in an effort to calm her. “We’ll figure this out, Clarisse. We’ll find a way…” He stopped talking as he heard the clock start to strike midnight. He pulled the comforter over their bodies and closed his eyes in an effort to feign sleep. Tomorrow he would devise a work around for the camera check…it would be a priority. From a security standpoint, he understood…but from a privacy standpoint for Clarisse and Mia, it was very intrusive.  
  


He opened his eyes and saw the red light of the camera go off…they were alone again. He kissed the top of her head as his hand gently rubbed up and down her back. Her leg was lying across his and he could feel her tears falling on his chest. “What can I do to make this better, Clarisse? Whatever you want or need to heal…just tell me.”  
  


“Prove to me you still want me  that you forgive me for betraying you…even if it was unknowingly. I need your forgiveness before I can even begin to consider forgiving myself.”  
  


For Joseph, there was no tomorrow…no next week, next month or even next year. There was this moment; the here and now. If he had any hopes of any of those future times with her, he had to get it right tonight. He reached under the comforter and let his hand slide down her back, over her bottom and thigh until he reached her bent knee. Using it as leverage, he pulled her body until it was flush on top of his. Clarisse was startled, but adjusted her arms and legs so she was effectively straddling his body. Her face was just above his and her eyes were searching his. “There is nothing to forgive…but if you insist, I shall acquiesce. I forgive you and I want you more than I want air to breathe.”  
  


With those words, his hands threaded in her short hair and pulled her mouth to meet his, guiding her movements in the kiss. It was a passionate kiss borne of sorrow, anger, and barely restrained desire. Each giving and taking equally as their bodies communicated what mere words could not. Clarisse’s body moved against his as the kiss deepened. Tongues battled as the connection grew, breaking only for scant seconds to allow a small breath. Both Clarisse and Joseph were being swept away, getting lost in the pleasure of the other’s taste and feel. Finally, the kiss was broken and Clarisse collapsed on his body, her head resting in the curve of his neck.   
  


Clarisse was the first to speak. “Tell me what you are thinking.”  
  


She felt his body vibrate under her as he chuckled slightly. His hands skimmed over her back and bottom before answering. “If you have to ask me that…you don’t know me nearly as well as I thought you did.”  
  


Clarisse rose up slightly, touching the lamp on the table at the side of the bed to softly illuminate the room. Her voice was low and sultry. “I know…I just wanted to hear you say it.”  
  


Joseph used his hands to assist her to a sitting position. His hands slid up the creamy thighs on either side of his torso and then up the smooth satin of her gown. His blue eyes darkened as her back arched to meet his touch. “You are the most beautiful creature that has ever been placed on this Earth, Clarisse. I want to make love to you; I want to make love with you. I love you so very much.”  
  


His breath caught in his chest as her hands grasped the hem of her gown and raised it over her head until her upper body was fully revealed. Strong hands caressed her, moving upwards until they held her soft mounds, supporting their weight as his thumbs began to slowly circle the burgeoning peaks. Though he couldn’t see, he could feel the tiny bumps emerging on her flesh in response to his touch.   
  


Clarisse was certain this had to be the most wonderful dream she had ever experienced. Her Joseph  her knight  her everything was in her bed and they were about to make love for the very first time. Her eyes closed as shivers of desire coursed through her body from his touch. She could feel the evidence of his desire strengthening under her. She leaned forward; needing to feel his heated skin against hers.  
  


Joseph could never remember a time that he felt as aroused as he did at this moment. The silky, soft feel of her body was a pleasant contrast to his hardness. Her breath was warm on his neck as she whispered. “You are the love of my life, Joseph. I have never loved another as I love you.” Her words were like adding fuel to an already blazing fire. He needed to possess her  to make them one…he realized in an instant…  
  


“I know what it feels like now, Clarisse…I feel as though I can no longer control myself. I wanted our first time to be different…slower; but your body and touch is driving me to distraction.” He rolled to pin her body under his.  
  


“Finally…” she teased before claiming him in a fierce kiss as her legs wrapped around his.  
  


The kiss fed their desire until Joseph knew that he needed their bodies to join as their hearts had so long ago. With one last kiss, he rolled off of her body and stood next to the bed.   
  


“Joseph?” Clarisse thought she might have to definitely hang someone in the courtyard tonight if he left her again.  
  


Her fears were allayed as she watched him lower the black boxers to the floor. “Oh my…” she whispered as she witnessed him in all of his glory. Her body responded to the visual stimuli and to the feel of his hands as they slipped under the waistband of her remaining garment, slowly lowering it…removing the final barrier to the realization of all their dreams and desires.  
  


He resumed a position next to her on the bed as his hands moved over her entire body, learning and worshipping the shape and feel of the woman he adored. Kisses were placed on each of the fading bruises to provide a healing touch and show acceptance. As his fingers combed through her curls, seeking a deeper touch, he felt her body stiffen slightly. He immediately stopped and let his hand rest on her thigh. “What’s wrong?” He whispered.  
  


“I’m sorry…it’s just…” She hated that the moment was being ruined.  
  


Recognition dawned on Joseph. “He hurt you that night, didn’t he?”  
  


She exhaled slowly. “Yes.”  
  


He pulled her into his arms and held her. “I tried to get away…I swear I did. He was just too strong and…”  
  


“And what?” He knew…but he had promised Mia he wouldn’t say anything…this needed to come from Clarisse.  
  


“He had me tied to the bed…I felt so helpless.”  
  


He held her tightly, whispering comforting words, reassuring her that she had done everything that she could. When he sensed she had calmed some, he stated. “We can continue this another time.”  
  


“No.” It was quiet, but firm.  
  


“Clarisse?”  
  


“I won’t let him have any more power over me. He will not ruin what you and I have.”  
  


He saw the determination in her eyes. For looking so delicate and graceful, she had an inner strength and toughness when facing challenges and heartbreak that would bring many lesser people to their knees. His hand caressed her cheek. “At least let me kiss the hurt away.”  
  


Clarisse felt gentle kisses being rained on her, starting at her forehead and moving slowly down her body. Her legs moved to accommodate his body as he moved lower and lower until she felt his tongue swirl in her belly button. She chuckled slightly as she realized that no one had ever done that to her before. Her giggle became a gasp as his mouth sought refuge well within her golden curls. His tongue was warm and soothing, slowly erasing the bad memories and replacing them with new and more powerful ones. “Oh Joseph…”  
  


Joseph left no area untouched as he kissed, licked and teased until he felt her body begin to spasm. His hands caught her knees before they closed in on him as her body warred with itself…both wanting to escape the sweet torture and never wanting it to end.   
  


Clarisse was delirious with pleasure…it had begun to slowly build until she could feel the blood pounding throughout her body as waves of sensation centered at the apex of her thighs under Joseph’s careful ministrations. Time stopped as the waves crashed throughout her entire body lifting her until the damn burst and flooded into her very soul; the nectar from her release washing away the hurt and pain of Jacob’s assault. She grabbed one of the pillows to smother her cry of completion as she felt Joseph’s gaze, filled with love and desire, raking over her body.  
  


A warm smile awaited her when the pillow was removed. “Better?” He asked.  
  


She returned the smile and pulled his mouth to hers. The kiss was gentle and exploratory as she tasted herself on his lips. She could feel the hard evidence of his desire against her thigh. She opened her legs further until he nestled against her warm and very wet entrance. Her look was intense and sincere as she admitted. “He accused me of only submitting to Rupert because he was the most powerful man in Genovia. He didn’t realize that you, my love, are the most powerful man in Genovia.”  
  


He felt her hand caress his check. “I am?” He knew he held a position of importance within the royal family, but truly didn’t think of himself as powerful by any means.  
  


“Yes, because you hold my heart and my very life in your hands…that is the power you have over me. I love you.” With her final words, she moved her body upwards igniting the fusion of their bodies as one. Joseph surged forward, relishing the feel of her surrounding him  joining them. He could feel her body pulsing around him, causing him to harden even further. He had a strong desire to touch her innermost core…the very soul of her being.   
  


Clarisse felt him thrust hard into her body over and over again. There was no rhythm, no teasing, nothing but the pure unadulterated need to be consumed by another  to reach into their very soul and join on a level that only few can attain. She reveled in his loss of control and let rational thought escape as she turned her soul over to pure emotion.  
  


Incoherent cries were escaping into the quiet of the room as they soared into the clouds where joined souls could fly. They succumbed to the winds as it pushed them over the edge.  
  


“Oh god…Joseph!”  
  


“Mi amore, Clarisse!”  
  


He collapsed onto her frame  their mutual heavy breathing and pounding hearts slowly returning to normal as they floated back down from the natural high. After a few moments, he rolled onto his back, pulling her back to her original position lying half on his chest, leg resting over his. “I’m sorry.” He panted.  
  


She looked at him incredulously. “Whatever on earth for?”  
  


He tried to look serious. “For not letting you seduce me much, much sooner.”   
  


She started laughing…the beautiful, rich sound that he so loved to hear. “Well God knows it wasn’t for lack of trying. Thank you for finally letting me!”  
  


**C/J ~J/C**  
  
  
  
---  
  
var gaJsHost = (("https:" == document.location.protocol) ? "https://ssl." : "http://www.");  
document.write(unescape("%3Cscript src='" + gaJsHost + "google-analytics.com/ga.js' type='text/javascript'%3E%3C/script%3E"));

try {  
var pageTracker = _gat._getTracker("UA-1955324-5");  
pageTracker._trackPageview();  
} catch(err) {}


	10. The Mirror's Reflection

|   
---  
| 

The Mirror's Reflection

Chapter 10  
  


Clarisse woke the next morning with a small measure of peace. She could feel Joseph’s steady heartbeat against her back; his warm breath on her neck; and the protection of his arm over her body. Her thoughts drifted back to a few hours ago when she had finally felt Joseph’s love surrounding her, filling her, and accepting her. There were still demons that she had to deal with  nightmares that would haunt her and self-doubt and recrimination which she was certain would be a constant companion.  
  


However, there was also hope. Hope that perhaps the love she and Joseph felt for each other would be enough to overcome this most unusual turn of events. Hope that he would forgive her for her indiscretions with Jacob. While his actions last night certainly seemed to indicate that he had forgiven her, she couldn’t help but let doubts linger. In the quiet of the night, would he allow that same doubt and curiosity to creep in? Her mind flashed back to the nights with Jacob…the words he uttered, the demands he made of her, the reactions he created in her, the inhibitions she lost with him  how could she have been so weak? She felt his mouth hard and demanding over her tender flesh, fingers plundering, probing, violating…  
  


Clarisse sat up with a start, shaking her head trying to clear the negative thoughts and trying to prevent the tears from falling yet again. Joseph had been awake, enjoying the feel of Clarisse’s warm body next to his. He was so attuned to her emotions, though, that he felt the switch from contentment to unrest. When she bolted from his arms, he knew that there was still much healing to be done. “Clarisse?”  
  


She didn’t look at him, just whispered. “I’m sorry.”  
  


He exhaled slowly. “No need to be sorry…I’m just worried about you. Perhaps it will help if you know that I have some things I feel remorse for over the past week.”  
  


She turned slowly to face him, a mixture of curiosity, pain, and gratefulness on her features. “I find that hard to believe.”  
  


He patted the mattress next to him. “Come, lie beside me and I’ll tell you  then you can decide for yourself.”  
  


The tension eased somewhat once she was in his arms again. His lower body stirred at the breathtaking view she made in the morning as the warm sun filtered over the freckled expanse of skin well within his line of vision and touch. It would have to wait, though. He wanted to kiss her, but knew that once that started…any talking would fade away as a distant memory. “I never told you how I escaped.”  
  


Clarisse propped herself up on one elbow as she looked into in his eyes. “That’s right, you didn’t. With all the drama, I never thought to ask. I was just so grateful you had and just in time, too.”  
  


He let the back of his hand drift over the swell of her breasts, noting that the marks were almost gone. “No, not in time, but better late than never.”  
  


She returned the gesture, placing her hand on his chest. “It was much better than  even ten seconds later. I will forever be grateful that you prevented that final humiliation…I’m not certain I would have ever been able to recover from that.”  
  


“I would have killed him, Clarisse; and I would have never forgiven myself.” He offered sincerely.  
  


Clarisse saw his haunted expression and knew the words were spoken from the very depth of his soul. She cupped his cheek, leaned in and kissed him gently. “Thankfully that wasn’t necessary.”  
  


Feeling her lips on his brought his thoughts back into focus. Their sapphire eyes locked as he confessed. “I kissed Alexandra.”  
  


She pulled back, somewhat surprised by his confession. “What?”  
  


“In order to escape, I took advantage of her naiveté and coerced her to come closer to the cell by feigning disappointment that she had only pretended to be interested in me. She told me that I just came off as unavailable since I only had eyes for you.” He grinned at the slight blush that covered Clarisse’s face at the compliment.  
  


“Why did you kiss her?” She was trying not to be jealous  knew she had no right to be; but just like him…she needed to know.  
  


“It was necessary so I could get my hand around her neck. It lasted only a few moments before I used the grip I had on her neck to slam her head into the iron bar and render her unconscious.”  
  


“Oh my…” She had known Joseph was capable of violence, it was necessary in his line of work. He was always so gentle and protective with her that she had forgotten that the same hands that cared for her were also capable of harm. She was grateful that, unlike his brother, his skills were used for good rather than evil purposes.  
  


The jealous woman in her demanded an answer. “Was she a good kisser?” She asked shyly.  
  


Joseph couldn’t help but smile now. He let his hand slip around her neck and pulled her towards him. His mouth brushed lightly across her lips in a teasing manner; his tongue traced gently before deepening the kiss. Clarisse fell into sync with his movements just as they did on the dance floor. There was give and take, fulfilling and receiving, the recognition of a connection that went far beyond the physical. Her taste was addictive and he knew he would never get his fill. He finally pulled away. “The kiss was nothing more than a wisp of smoke compared to the flame that burns between us.”  
  


“I believe you.” She whispered.  
  


“Will you forgive me then, for the kiss?”  
  


“Of course.” She answered without hesitation.  
  


“So if you are willing to forgive me for knowingly taking such an action, why can’t you accept my forgiveness for you unknowingly doing so?”  
  


Clarisse searched his eyes and found love and sincerity  he truly didn’t hold her responsible. She believed that time healed all wounds; and perhaps, over time, she could fully accept his forgiveness and forgive herself. “I will try  that is all I can promise.”  
  


“I’ll take that…for now.” He kissed her quickly. “NOW, we need to get cleaned up and I have some calls to make and you and your granddaughter have a country to run.”  
  


She grudgingly agreed as her old master of duty called. Now that her healing had started, she was better equipped to support those around her again. She knew that Joseph would provide the additional strength she needed when the business of the day faded away. Until then, though, they both had responsibilities. “I’d rather stay here in bed with you.” She teased.  
  


His eyes raked over her body and he was truly tempted. There was an urgent matter he needed to attend to, though. “If it were anything less important, I would agree. But…”  
  


Clarisse couldn’t resist teasing him a bit. “What could be more important than pleasing your Queen?”  
  


He moved quickly so that his body covered hers; his hands holding hers above her head. Soft kisses covered her neck, deftly finding the pulse points until he knew he had her undivided attention. “Only one thing…getting rid of the need for that damned camera.”  
  


Clarisse focused quickly on his statement. “You have an idea?” She asked hopefully.  
  


“I have an idea.”   
  


“Then you win  I get the shower first.” She announced with a smile.  
  


Joseph rolled off of her and pulled them both to a standing position. Taking her hand in his, they walked towards the bathroom. “We’ll share.” He advised.  
  


Clarisse leaned into him and smiled as they made the short journey. “Not only the most powerful, but also the most intelligent.”  
  


“Indeed.”  
  


**  
  


An hour later they were showered, dressed and on their way to Mia’s suite. At the door, he kissed her on the cheek. “I’ll meet the two of you in an hour in your office. Good luck.”  
  


She squeezed his hand and then disappeared behind the double doors. Joseph made his way to the security office to call in a favor from an old friend.  
  


**  
  


Joseph watched with pride as his “girls” came striding confidently in. Knowing them as well as he did, he knew that part of it was the mask that they always wore when they were not in the privacy of their suite. A closer look, though, revealed that the eyes were clearer and less haunted than they had been in a week. He smiled. “And how are my two favorite ladies today?”  
  


Mia hugged him fiercely and whispered. “Getting better, Joe. Thanks for helping Gramma too, she seems much better today.”  
  


“You’re welcome. I’m honored she would let me help her.” He whispered in reply.  
  


“That’s because she loves you.” She replied quietly so that her grandmother couldn’t hear as she knew she would not appreciate the meddling in her personal life.  
  


They separated from the embrace and he smiled warmly at Clarisse. At that moment, Charlotte walked in as well. “How are you feeling today, Charlotte?” He asked.  
  


“Much better, thank you…both emotionally and physically.”   
  


“Did the doctors determine why you were so sick that day? I don’t think you had ever missed a day of work before.  
  


Charlotte blushed. “It was the shrimp I had at dinner the night before…food poisoning. I’ve never felt so sick before. I was too weak to even pick up the phone.”   
  


“Well I’m glad that was the case and we didn’t have to arrest you for being a co-conspirator.” Joseph teased.  
  


“Joseph!” Clarisse admonished.  
  


Blue eyes sparkled as he feigned remorse. “My apologies both to you, Your Majesty and to Charlotte.”  
  


Charlotte blushed and Mia laughed. “It’s nice to know that no matter what…some things never change.”  
  


Joseph saw an opening and took advantage of it. “Sometimes change is good, Princess. For instance, I would like to propose a change in the security protocols.”  
  


“What kind of change, Joe?” Mia asked, her natural curiosity bubbling to the surface.  
  


“A sub-dermal microchip.” Joseph answered.  
  


“A what?” Clarisse asked - confusion clearly evident on her face.  
  


Joseph smiled. “It’s a very small electronic device that is planted under the skin and transmits a signal, similar to a GPS, that would allow us to determine your location…even when a camera is not available.”  
  


Recognition dawned for Mia quicker than it did Clarisse. “So if we had these GPS things, we could do away with the cameras in our suites?”  
  


“Precisely.”   
  


“Count me in!” Mia offered excitedly.   
  


Clarisse was a little more cautious. “I would like to hear more, Joseph.”  
  


“If you will join me in the infirmary, I have a friend who will explain everything.”  
  


Clarisse was having one of her legendary internal arguments with herself. On one hand the thought of having privacy within her suite was very compelling  especially now that her relationship with Joseph had become intimate. On the other, the thought of a tracking device, no matter how small, being forced under her skin was rather frightening.   
  


“Clarisse?” Joseph’s voice cut through her musing.  
  


“Yes…yes, perhaps we should discuss this with your friend.”  
  


“Charlotte, will you call Shades and ask him to meet us there too?” Joseph asked.  
  


“Certainly.”  
  


**  
  


After a lengthy question and answer session, Joseph’s friend, Michael  former member of MI6 in England, had sufficiently explained to Clarisse how the device worked. “So both Amelia and I along with Joseph and Shades will have the device?”   
  


“Yes, Your Majesty. In doing so, we will be able to determine not only where you are but the proximity of your respective security personnel.”  
  


“One last question, I promise.” Clarisse announced.  
  


Michael smiled, totally enamored with the Queen. He could see why the people of Genovia loved her so much. “Anything you desire to know, Your Majesty.”  
  


She smiled gratefully before asking her final question. “How did you decide on the location for the implants?”  
  


He glanced at Joseph, hoping he would answer this one. It was true that the request was a bit unusual, but under the circumstances he understood. Joseph spoke up. “It was my idea, Your Majesty. While one would hope that the throne will never undergo a threat such as it did recently, I don’t want to ever underestimate my opponent again. By putting the chip in a non-standard location, it is my hope that if they scanned for one on your arms and didn’t find one, they would not consider looking any further.”  
  


Clarisse considered his words carefully and knew that he would never forgive himself if someone got past his defenses again. She nodded her head in agreement. “Then let’s proceed. I don’t want too long to think about it as I may decide the benefits of some modicum of privacy won’t outweigh my fear of the procedure.” Clarisse admitted honestly.  
  


She felt Joseph’s hand on her shoulder, slightly squeezing to offer encouragement as Michael’s voice instructed. “Then let’s get started.”  
  


**  
  


Clarisse had changed into one of the gowns that had been provided and was sitting restlessly on the examining table. She heard the curtain pull back and her heart rate pounded loudly in her chest. Her head turned to see Joseph in black shorts and t-shirt. “How come you don’t have to wear one of these attractive gowns?” She asked.  
  


“Because, unlike you, I happen to own a pair of shorts  just as Mia and Shades do. You are the only one, my dear, who didn’t have that item in your wardrobe.”  
  


“What possible need could I have for a pair of shorts?”  
  


He chuckled. “Well, it would allow you to not wear a hospital gown just so someone could get to your upper thigh.”  
  


“You are not amusing, Joseph.”  
  


His eyes sparkled as he stepped between her knees and kissed her, hoping to distract her for a few minutes. His hand smoothed over the cotton gown eliciting a small gasp from her as his thumb circled a hardening tip through the double layer of fabric from the gown and her bra providing coverage. “Perhaps after Michael is through you and I can play doctor?” He whispered.  
  


A blush crept over her entire body as heat suffused her from the inside out. “Perhaps.” She whispered in reply. “Are there other fantasies you would like to share with me?” She asked.  
  


Joseph thought of one of his most prevalent fantasies that involved his Queen. “I have many; but one in particular that far outweighs the others. Maybe I will share that with you soon.”  
  


Clarisse’s body responded to the tone of his voice and the meaning of his words. Her voice was sultry as she answered. “I look forward to that.”  
  


Approaching footsteps forced them to separate. Michael suppressed a grin as he suspected that there was more between his old friend and the beautiful Queen that they let on. If his friend wanted it kept a private matter, though, who was he to interfere? “Would you like to go first, Your Majesty? I can ask Joseph to leave if you like.”  
  


“I’d like him to stay, if that’s alright.” She admitted.  
  


“Whatever you wish, ma’am.”  
  


Joseph moved to the side opposite that Michael needed to perform the procedure. He let his hand slip into Clarisse’s and held it tightly as the gown was moved just enough to make her upper thigh available to the instrument that would deliver the microchip. She heard the sound of air being forced through the barrel of the device and felt a pinch as her skin was pierced.   
  


Michael was impressed that she neither flinched nor made a noise as the chip slid into place under her skin. Joseph, on the other hand, thought there might be permanent indentations from her nails as they imbedded into the tender flesh of his hand. The garment was returned to its original position and the procedure was then repeated on Joseph. Within five minutes, it was finished.  
  


“Ok you two, you will probably feel a little soreness or tenderness at the point of injection for a few days but after that, you’ll forget it’s even there.”  
  


Joseph stood and shook his hand. “Thank you, my friend.”  
  


As they walked back to the office, Joseph whispered in her ear. “So what shall we do with no camera to watch over us at night?”  
  


She didn’t look at him, but her smile said it all. “I’m sure we’ll think of something.”  
  


**C/J~J/C**  
  


_Three Days Later  
_  


Once away from prying eyes, Joseph took her hand as they made the rest of the journey. He secretly hoped he was not making a mistake by taking her back to the proverbial ‘scene of the crime’, but he felt it was important she face the fear and put it to rest. His desire was to create a much happier memory there to replace the horrors from before.  
  


Clarisse walked happily alongside of Joseph; her left hand absently rubbing her hip where the chip had been forced under her skin a few days ago. It was slightly uncomfortable, but Michael had assured her that within a week, she would totally forget it was there. “Where are we going? All of these steps are not as easy to traverse as they used to be…and I am in heels, need I remind you?” Clarisse teased.  
  


Joseph smiled. “We’re almost there and…” he leaned over and whispered conspiratorially, “…have I told you lately how sexy your legs look in heels?”  
  


Clarisse blushed good naturedly at his comment and secretly hoped wherever he was taking her was designed for afternoon delight. They arrived at the ‘T’ in the long corridor and Joseph placed his hand on the knob of the only door. “Will you trust me?”  
  


His tone made her wary. “I always do; but I must confess you are making me a bit nervous with asking such a question.”  
  


He opened the door and led her inside. He felt her hand squeeze his as recognition dawned. “Why have you brought me here?”  
  


Joseph embraced her from behind, totally enveloping her in his arms. “You need to heal, my love. These fears need to be faced and I want to help you do that.”  
  


Her eyes were fixed on the bed that sat so presumably innocent on the other side of the room. In the light of day, she could see the door next to the ‘mirror’ that she had not noticed that fateful night until Mia and André had emerged. She realized, belatedly, that she had no idea how much Mia had witnessed of what happened that night. Neither of them had spoken about it. She also noticed, with a small sigh of relief, that all of the pillows had been removed as well as the spread. The top sheet was turned down to reveal another plain white sheet. Nothing menacing was hidden on the bed today.   
  


She decided to try to delay the inevitable for a bit. “Do you know the origin of this room? How long has it been here? What was it used for?” She asked as she walked over to look out the small window in the room. From her vantage point, high above the palace grounds, she surmised they must be in one of the towers.  
  


“I became aware of the existence of the room shortly after joining the security detail. It apparently was used by members of the royal family for… entertainment purposes.”   
  


Clarisse turned away from the window to meet his gaze. “Entertainment?” Recognition dawned.   
  


“Rupert?” She needed to know.  
  


“Never to my knowledge…” He answered honestly; although he wasn’t sure that knowing how close he and Clarisse had always been if the King would have shared that knowledge with him.  
  


“I see…well, I suppose it is irrelevant now…not that it would’ve mattered then either.”  
  


He took her hand and led her across the room until they were standing in front of the mirror. Joseph stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Do you know what I see when I look in the mirror?”  
  


Clarisse allowed a small smile. “Hopefully not the same thing you saw before.” She replied. Now that she and Joseph had become lovers, things had changed between them…fortunately, in a very good way.  
  


Joseph kissed her neck tenderly. “No, not the same as before. This time I see a Queen and her Head of Security who found a way to come together to secure the Renaldi rule demonstrating that they could put personal issues aside when duty called them. I see Joseph and Clarisse  two friends who found a way to come together…despite betrayal, deception and personal trauma. And, finally…” his fingers began to slowly unbutton her blouse. “…I see a man and a woman who have shared the ultimate expression of love and now have a lifetime to make all of their secretly harbored fantasies become reality.”  
  


Clarisse inhaled deeply as she watched her skin being revealed in the mirror; a flush of desire already creeping up her pale body. Her breath remained caught in her lungs as the garment was slowly lowered from her shoulders and tossed onto the bed. Her body shivered slightly from the loss of contact with his body; but that sensation was short lived when he returned to his original position.   
  


Joseph’s fingertips lightly caressed her front, loving the way her body arched slightly into his touch. He whispered in her ear. “Do you see how beautiful you look? Every element in this room…the sun filtering through the window, the shadows cast in the darkness  all dance across your fair skin as though they were created solely to enhance your beauty.”  
  


“Oh Joseph…” Clarisse turned in his arms and kissed him with a force that caught him off guard. Her mouth melded with his as their kiss reflected the love and newly found connection and commitment to each other. They were bound…mind, hearts, souls and now bodies. Clarisse needed to feel his body against hers again. Within moments, her fingers had deftly undone the buttons on his shirt and it joined hers on the bed.   
  


Joseph was forced backwards until his legs came in contact with the bed. He sat down and then used his hands to still her body. He watched as her eyes slowly opened; they were filled with such passion and desire that he could feel his arousal level steadily increase. Blue eyes piercing blue with an intensity that creased his very soul, she was a force of nature that left a permanent mark deep within his very being.  
  


She felt his hands slip under her skirt, slowly stroking her thighs. “So toned, so strong yet so feminine…” he praised.  
  


“All those years in heels…” she explained through a rush of air that escaped her lungs as her pleasure gained momentum. Her hands found his shoulders for balance as his large hands cupped and stroked her bottom.   
  


“I want to tell you my fantasy.” He huskily admitted.  
  


Clarisse thought of everything that Joseph had done for her over the years and, most recently, the amount of compassion and forgiveness that he had extended to her. She could think of very little that she would deny him. “Tell me what it is, love. If it is within my power, I will make it come true for you.”   
  


Instead of speaking, he slowly removed her remaining garments and then followed with his own. He moved on his knees on the bed and guided her to do the same. He caught a quick glance over her shoulder to see the reflection of her very beautiful backside in the mirror before he pulled her into his embrace.   
  


She felt thirty years younger as she felt Joseph’s mouth meld with hers as his hands moved around her body to stroke her backside with a pleasant intensity that brought each nerve alive and forced all distractions from her mind. The kiss left her breathless and ready for more. Her head tilted back, allowing him access to the long line of her neck. His lips were warm and his tongue found every pulse point on her neck and anointed them until she could feel her heart beating throughout her entire body.  
  


Joseph spoke reverently as he admired the goddess that had been put before him. “If it pleases Her Majesty and if I have found favor in her sight and if I be pleasing to her eyes, let her honor my request.”  
  


Clarisse immediately recognized Joseph was quoting from the story of Queen Esther. She smiled and replied, “What is your petition? Whatever it is, it shall be granted you. Whatever your request it shall be performed, even half of my kingdom.”   
  


“Let me show you, My Queen. I have no need of half of your kingdom - only of you.”  
  


She allowed herself to be moved so she was facing the head of the bed; her hands resting on the mahogany headboard that she had been unwillingly secured to a little over a week earlier. The fear was present, but was not all consuming. She tried to remain focused on Joseph and the feel of his soft lips as they slowly made their way down her freckled back.  
  


Clarisse turned her head to the right to catch a quick glance at their actions in the mirror before she could no longer think straight. Joseph’s long lean body was now lying comfortably on the bed, his head resting between her legs as his hands slowly stroked the back of her thighs. Her hands tightened their grip as open mouthed kisses were placed on the sensitive skin of her inner thighs.  
  


She cast one final glance at the erotic scene unfolding in the mirror of which she was a very involved participant. A rush of passion overwhelmed her, forcing her eyes closed as his hands guided her body lower…until she felt the brush of his tongue as it slid through the damp curls to stroke and tease her aching center.   
  


Her body arched as shards of pleasure began to suffuse her entire being spreading outward from the point where the tip of his tongue touched her. The pressure continued to build causing involuntary responses in her body that she fought diligently to try to control. The blood coursed through her creating a pulsing sensation of need that weakened her limbs to the point she would start to sink lower on the bed. As her body dropped, the intensity of Joseph’s ministrations increased as he was able to delve deeper into her core.  
  


Joseph was in heaven…living out a fantasy that he played through his mind more times than he could remember. He could feel the throbbing of her desire; the small spasms in her legs as they struggled to accept the bursts of energy from her nervous system; the taste of her unique essence as it flowed readily onto his greedy tongue; and the muscles in her derriere tightening to match the arching of her upper body. He wished he could see her face, watch the look of ecstasy the moment it contorted her normally serene features as she surrendered to the pleasure that would consume her.   
  


Clarisse could barely hold herself up; desire had weakened her to the point where she no longer had control over her twitching, jelly like muscles. Joseph’s large hands were firmly grasping her backside and his mouth had melded with her body to the point that she no longer knew where he ended and she began. When the thick muscle of his tongue slipped into her tight canal, the dam erupted and desire coursed through her body at an unyielding pace. “Oh god….Joseph…oh…yes….Yes….YES!”  
  


Joseph felt her body release the energy that had been building over the last several minutes. As she cried out her release, her upper body went rigid while her lower body rode the waves of pleasure. He held on tightly and took the ride with her, loving every moment of this most intimate experience and embrace.  
  


Finally her body quieted and she was able to pull herself back up to its previous kneeling position. Her knuckles were white from the effort of holding on and were still firmly ensconced around the smooth wood; her forehead found a resting place against the cool comfort of the wall. She felt Joseph slide down further on the bed and then gentle, soothing kisses being rained lovingly again on her shoulders and back.  
  


“Thank you.” He whispered. “That was far better than the fantasy that had played out so many times in my head.”  
  


He assisted her to a sitting position on the bed, holding her gently in his arms. “Tell me, Clarisse…tell me your fantasy. Let me make it come true for you.”  
  


Only recently had Clarisse allowed herself the indulgence of sexual fantasies. She had tried that avenue of escape during the lonely years of her marriage and found that they had only left her feeling more alone and unfulfilled than ever. She thought over her fairly limited experience and Jacob’s words came back to haunt her. _“You yielded control…”_ As she considered that, she knew what she wanted to experience.  
  


“I want you to yield control to me…that is my fantasy. In my experiences, I have always been the one to yield control…I want to know what it feels like to be on the receiving end of that control.” She stated quietly.  
  


He slowly stroked her body and quietly replied. “To my thinking, my love, you have had control all along as my heart and body felt compelled to do your bidding. I sense, though, that there is more to your request…so I will grant you the fantasy and yield control of my body to you.”  
  


She turned in his embrace, pushing him onto his back as her body moved over him. “Wait a moment, Clarisse.” He stilled her movements and gently moved her off of his body.  
  


“That didn’t last long.” She teased.  
  


He reached over to the night stand and opened the drawer retrieving two silk scarves. He felt her body tense and her demeanor change. He closed the drawer and turned back to her, pulling her close. "They are for you to use on me…not the other way around."  
  


She pulled away slightly. “I fail to see the need for them at all.”  
  


He pulled her back into his embrace and kissed her gently as he held the silk in his hands, using it to caress her. “It’s symbolic, Clarisse. I’m giving myself to you  yielding control.”  
  


To further demonstrate, he moved to secure a scarf to two of the spindles on the headboard before he lay back down and stretched his arms over his head, looping the scarves around his wrists and holding on.   
  


Clarisse was nervous; but she trusted him, and she knew he trusted her. She let her eyes do a slow survey of the man who was her most trusted friend and now her lover. Someday very soon, she hoped to make him her husband as well.   
  


His eyes were closed and his breathing even. Strong hands held the silk material, but not too tightly  indicating he was relaxed and comfortable with leaving himself in her care. His hands were soft and capable of delivering tender caresses to a lover or striking blows to an adversary. She felt a slight shiver of pleasure course throughout her body as she remembered the thrills experienced at his hands. His arms were tanned and muscular with just the right amount of hair. Fingertips delicately caressed the toned skin, feeling the strength that lay just below the surface.   
  


His chest received the same slow, sensual perusal of touch and sight. Her hand paused over his heart, feeling the strong and steady beat  excited by the revelation that it increased several beats when her tongue traced the nipple on the other side of his chest. “Do you like that?” She whispered.  
  


“What does my body tell you?” was the husky reply.  
  


She repeated the action before blowing warm air over the damp area. She was rewarded with a faster heartbeat, increased breathing and a slight pull against the restraints. “I’ll take that as a yes.”  
  


She continued her journey lower  making sure she touched, viewed and tasted every part of his chest and abdomen. Her fascination with this erotic exploration allowed her the opportunity to truly get to know her lover on a level that she had never been afforded before. She was thrilled by the discovery that there was a small strip of smooth skin just above his pelvic bone. Her tongue gently traced the area, eliciting soft murmurs of approval from Joseph.  
  


Not wanting to give him any respite from the languorous torture she was bestowing on him, she carefully avoided the area that was actively seeking her touch. Instead, her hands caressed the masculine thighs, distinctly remembering how they felt pressing against hers as their bodies joined; coarse hair against her soft flesh as he moved against her in poetic counterpoint just as nature had dictated. _“…and the two shall be as one. As it was in the beginning, is now until the end. Woman draws her strength from man and gives it back again.”_ The words to a song from her youth filled her mind as she thought about what it felt like to make love to Joseph and to share yourself with your soul mate. “Joseph.”  
  


His eyes opened at her calling his name  most others had shortened his name to Joe…but with Clarisse, it had always been Joseph. He liked that it was reserved solely for her. “Yes, Queen of my heart.”  
  


“I love you.”  
  


“And I, you.”  
  


Her eyes remained fixed on his as her mouth lowered over his erect member. Joseph fought the urge to move, gripping and pulling hard on the silk restraints instead. Watching her demonstrate her love for him in such a tangible way  a way in which he had never imagined…alright perhaps fantasized about  but never expected to happen  was almost too much. “Clarisse, please.” He begged through clenched teeth as he tried to remember to breathe.  
  


While it was certainly an unfamiliar sensation, Clarisse loved the feeling of feminine power it gave her. She could feel his whole body fighting for control  a battle which, if she chose, he would most certainly lose. It was still too new into their relationship, though, for her not to want to feel him inside of her.   
  


Her hold was released and he breathed a sigh of relief. Her body skimmed along top of his as she moved into position. It took every bit of Joseph’s willpower not to release the silk and return the favor of touching her body until she couldn’t think straight.   
  


Clarisse sensed his struggle and wanted to speak the words that would free them both  but somehow felt that would defeat the fantasy. It was ironic that even though this was supposed to be a test for him  to yield control…there was a struggle for her as well. She welcomed him into her body in one swift movement; her eyes never leaving his face.   
  


Sparks of desire ignited from the joining and sought to be fed by the fuel of their mutual passion; a need that had to be sated before normalcy could continue. She lowered her body to increase the contact; lips seeking to abate and enrage the building fire. Her tongue sought access to his warmth while her hands outstretched to hold the scarves with him; her lower body began to set a slow tempo for their primitive dance.  
  


Time stood still as their bodies moved against each other, creating a friction that would serve as the spark that would soon cause the fire to blaze out of control. Unable to hold his kiss any longer, Clarisse broke free and quickened the pace. Joseph bent his legs to assist the efforts. The sounds of love filled the room as they neared completion. Joseph couldn’t resist, he turned his head to look at their reflection in the mirror. The sight nearly caused him to lose control: her body accepting the thrusts of his, countering them with her own; breasts, full and beautiful, swaying in time to their love making; the beautiful line of her neck and back as it arched seeking to deepen their connection; and, finally, her head bowed in concentration as the mind tried to process the overload of the brain from logic to emotion and sensation.   
  


That was all it took…he wanted and needed to finish this; but he had promised  she had the control. Just as he was about to plead his case, her eyes opened and her head turned to view the same image that he had just witnessed. The difference being she focused on the fluid motion of his body as every muscle worked together to drive his body further into hers; the look of concentration on his face as he battled to keep control of his body.  
  


It was time.  
  


“Now, Joseph.” No further words needed as he moved quickly to bring them release.   
  


Clarisse felt the rhythm falter and the fire spread. Her nails imbedded well within his hands only served to spur him higher. Adrenalin spread like wildfire and ignited every tendril of passion that had been smoldering between them. Cries of mutual release filled the room as the white hot heat of their love consumed them  no longer leaving two individuals, but one.  
  


She collapsed onto his body and gasped for breath; she had no will to move. Joseph released the scarves and held her tightly  the wild beating of their hearts still playing the refrain loudly in their chests.  
  


When Joseph could finally speak, he offered. “Beauty is a summation of the parts where nothing is needed to be altered, added, or taken away. That was beauty in its purest sense.”  
  


Clarisse moved so that her body was in its now familiar position draped across his upper body while her leg covered his. “Carletti was a very astute man.” She murmured in reply.  
  


Joseph pulled the sheet over their lower bodies and kissed the top of her head before replying. “As long as I live I will never forget the beautiful reflection of our lovemaking in the mirror.”  
  


“For now we see in a mirror dimly, but then face to face; now I know in part, but then I will know fully, just as I have also been fully known. Reality is far better than a mere reflection, my love.” Clarisse offered sleepily.  
  


“Far better, my love…far better.”  
  


With those final words, the lovers drifted off to sleep knowing that together they would conquer the demons of the past and any threats from the future.  
  


_A dark figure quietly opened the door to the ante-room and gazed at the sleeping lovers. This was an interesting development indeed  one which he would store away for future use. He took one last look at the long, graceful line of the Queen’s back and, for a moment, felt a pang of jealousy that he had never been able to win the affection of the beautiful woman. He consoled himself with the fact that while he may never have the Queen, soon he would put into place a plan that would net him something far better  the Crown of Genovia.  
_  


The End.  
  
  
---  
  
var gaJsHost = (("https:" == document.location.protocol) ? "https://ssl." : "http://www.");  
document.write(unescape("%3Cscript src='" + gaJsHost + "google-analytics.com/ga.js' type='text/javascript'%3E%3C/script%3E"));

try {  
var pageTracker = _gat._getTracker("UA-1955324-5");  
pageTracker._trackPageview();  
} catch(err) {}


End file.
